Draco Malfoy
by Ana Welling
Summary: Esta história se passou antes dos trágicos acontecimentos do último livro “Harry Potter”. Sua veracidade é contestada pois Lúcio Malfoy fez questão de esclarecer que eram apenas rumores para não manchar a honra da família.seu filho amando uma sangue-ruim?
1. Capítulo 1

Esta história se passou antes dos trágicos acontecimentos do último livro "Harry Potter". Sua veracidade até hoje é contestada, até porque Lúcio Malfoy fez questão de esclarecer que eram apenas rumores para não manchar a honra de sua família.

Aconteceu no sétimo e último ano de Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts. Um ano de muita tensão na escola toda, pois era nessa época que você-sabe-quem começou a dominá-la. Draco, apesar dos acontecimentos recentes na sua vida, continuava arrogante como sempre. Tinha a quem puxar, é claro.

Tudo começou quando Draco se preparava para regressar à Hogwarts. Seu pai estava ansioso com a idéia de Voldemort ir morar em sua mansão e ao mesmo tempo muito satisfeito. Um amigo seu também iria se instalar na casa dele por alguns dias. Eram estrangeiros que, apesar de afirmar que essa "batalha" de você-sabe-quem era apenas da Inglaterra, aprovava a atitude de Voldemort de purificar o sangue bruxo. Acontece que essa família tinha uma filha, a bonita, mas arrogante Julie. Uma garota da idade de Draco que iria passar a freqüentar Hogwarts nesse mesmo ano. Assim como Draco, ela acreditava ter o mundo aos seus pés...

No dia em que a Família dos trigger chegou à mansão, foi com um sorriso satisfeito que Lúcio recebeu-os. Draco, que andava pensativo em seus dias de férias, não fez questão de sair do seu luxuoso quarto para ir receber as visitas. Estava entediado, mas não fazia questão de ter pessoas perturbando-o. Ele ainda pensava nos acontecimentos do ano anterior. A morte de Dumbledore parecia tão distante agora... As palavras dele ainda não saiam da cabeça de Draco. "Você não é assassino" ele dissera. Os acontecimentos daquela noite provavam que sim, Malfoy pensou amargamente.

Resolveu que já era hora de dormir, apesar de não ter um sono tranqüilo desde muito tempo. Quando se levantou da sua rica escrivaninha de madeira escura ouviu sua mãe subir as escadas. Ela parou na porta, excitada. "Draco, venha cumprimentar os amigos do seu pai!" ele suspirou e mentiu "não me sinto bem, mãe, deixa pra amanhã" ela contestou "mas amanhã você vai estar no trem de Hogwarts!" ele fechou a cara "e ela também não estará?" ela suspirou e assentiu, fechando a porta antes de descer as escadas. Cansado de tanto pensar, ele caiu na cama, acreditando que seria mais uma das muitas noites de insônia.

O trem de Hogwarts já apitava, dando seu último sinal antes de dar partida. Malfoy estava entediado, olhado pela vidraça do compartimento enquanto Crabbe e Goyle conversavam entusiasmados. Sua mãe acenava para que ele saíssem do trem. Impaciente, desceu do vagão e foi encontrara sua mãe, que logo lhe entregou um pacote embrulhado.

-Leve esses doces para a jovem Julie, ela não está acostumada com as besteiras dos Ingleses!

Malfoy assentiu de leve e retornou para o trem. Quando lembrou que não fazia idéia de como era essa garota ainda, o trem já ganhava velocidade. "Que seja!" pensou ele. "Quando chegar lá eu descubro"

Já era noite quando o expresso chegou ao seu destino. Como sempre, Malfoy subiu em um coche puxado por algo invisível... Que estava visível! Malfoy pulou para trás ao ver esse estranho animal atrelado ao coche. Virou-se para os seus dois "capangas"

- O que é isso?

-Isso o quê, Malfoy?

-Isso que está puxando os coches!

- Do que você está falando, cara?

Malfoy queria retrucar, mas achou melhor deixar essa história de lado, afinal, desde sempre nunca houve um animal puxando os coches, porque só agora Malfoy podia vê-los?

Ao chegar ao salão principal, Malfoy avisou para Crabbe e Goyle que iria direto para os dormitórios, pois não estava a fim de ver a ridícula seleção das casas. Sentia-se muito cansado ultimamente. Ia subindo quando Crabbe o chamou de volta:

-Malfoy! E esse pacote?

O pacote com doces estivera com Crabbe o tempo todo, e Malfoy esqueceu completamente de procurar a garota. Crabbe veio ao seu encontro e lhe entregou o pacote.

- Te vejo mais tarde, cara.

E saiu em direção ao salão principal. Malfoy voltou a subir as escadas. Quando chegou ao primeiro andar, ouviu uma voz feminina dizendo:

- (...) Então ta, senhorita Julie. Melhor, senhorita Julie Trigger!

Draco virou o corredor e deu de cara com duas garotas que aparentavam estar no mesmo ano que ele. Uma era um pouco mais baixa que ele, a outra era mais baixa um pouco. Uma era loira, quase tão loira quanto o próprio Draco. Já a outra, da qual ele supôs ser a Julie de quem ele tanto ouvira falar esses dias, tinha um cabelo marrom-mel, meio bagunçado. Vestia vestes de segunda mão, o que era estranho para a família da qual ela viera, tão rica como a dele. Mas para quê discutir aquilo? Estrangeiros eram bárbaros mesmo, Draco pensou.

-Você é Julie Trigger? – perguntou Draco à moça.

A Garota virou-se para ele. Seu sorriso se desfez rapidamente, e ela olhou estranhamente para ele. Draco, impaciente, resolveu nem esperar pela resposta. Jogou o pacote com doces e disse rudemente:

-Da próxima vez, pegue você mesma seu pacote!

E subiu mais algumas escada para chegar nas masmorras, aonde fica o dormitório da sonserina.

***


	2. Capítulo 2,1

Julie Davis achava, e com certa razão, que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, até saber da história de um garoto chamado Harry Potter. Julie nasceu num país perto da Inglaterra, e teve a mesma sorte de Harry: ficou órfã. Foi criada com muito carinho por sua avó até os onze anos, até chegar uma carta dizendo que ela fora convidada a ingressar a escola de magia e bruxaria de seu país. No começo, é claro, Julie achou que fosse uma piada sem graça, até descobrir que realmente era bruxa. Isso explicava a sua mania de levitar as coisas.

Mas nem tudo foi um mar de rosas. Em seu sexto ano em que Julie freqüentava a escola, sua avó faleceu. Desesperada e sem saber o que fazer, pois era sua avó que pagava a cara escola de magia, Julie foi atrás de uma bolsa para cursar seu último ano. Qual foi o azar (ou sorte?) de Julie quando a aceitaram como bolsista na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Londres! Justo onde o mundo bruxo estava em alerta com a volta daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Julie estava indo literalmente para a boca do leão, mas, o que ela poderia fazer? Apesar de correr todos os riscos, já que ela era nascida trouxa, era o único lugar que ela tinha para ir. E era só por um ano, depois que ela se graduasse, ela voltaria para o seu país natal.

Então, Julie foi para Hogwarts. Cheia de esperanças por uma vida melhor, entrou no expresso vermelho. Por ser estrangeira e ter algum sotaque, acabou ficando em um vagão sozinha. Sozinha até uma garota loira entrar e perguntar se podia acomodar-se.

Alicia Taylor era mais um de tantos peixes fora d'água em Hogwarts. Apesar de vir de uma família puro-sangue, nunca tivera sucesso em fazer amizade. Mas por ser bonita sempre chamava atenção quando passava. Ela era a prova viva de que as aparências enganam, porque, apesar de bonita, não era nem um pouco sedutora. Ao contrário, era muito desastrada, por isso as pessoas costumavam fugir dela. Logo que chegou ao vagão de Julie e tentou colocar seu malão no porta bagageiro, seu malão se abriu e esparramou todo seu conteúdo pelo chão. Pedindo desculpas, Alicia começou a catar as coisas no chão e suspirou:

- Eu tenho tanta sorte...

Julie quase riu dessa frase. Já havia dito tanto em sua vida ultimamente que se tornou um hábito dizê-la.

-Não tanto quanto eu – Julie sorriu. – sou Julie Davis, a propósito

-Alicia Taylor – respondeu alicia, estendendo a mão que Julie apertou logo em seguida.

- Você é nova por aqui, não é? –perguntou Alicia logo após se acomodar no banco da frente.

- Infelizmente – respondeu Julie, com um sorriso triste.

- Não se preocupe – alicia disse com um sorriso – Eu também me sinto uma novata todo ano.

E foi assim que, enquanto o expresso de Hogwarts fazia ser caminho, Julie e Alicia construíram uma amizade que parecia ter anos.

***


	3. Capítulo 2,2

Julie e Alicia tinham acabado de desembarcar do trem de Hogwarts. As duas vinham em uma discussão filosófica sobre o ser. Alicia dizia que uma pessoa podia se transformar em qualquer outra, já Julie dizia que não, pois uma pessoa difere de outra por coisas pequenas, mas se difere.

- E o que me diz dos atores? Da poção polissuco? - Alicia ia dizendo, andando em direção as escadarias do castelo. As duas enrolaram-se toda porque Alicia havia derrubado sem querer a bolsa de uma colega junto com a dela... E quanta coisa Alicia levava! "é para prevenir" disse alicia respondendo à pergunta muda de Julie. Nisso a discussão ia alto, e nenhuma das duas percebeu que passaram direto o salão, na qual deveria estar pelo menos Julie, que iria participar da seleção das casas. Já estavam no primeiro andar quando Julie dizia:

- É verdade! Se algum dia alguém quiser se passar por outra pessoa, mesmo usando poções, transfiguração, nunca poderia, porque sempre vai ter alguém que vai desconfiar!

- ah, ta, então vamos ver se é verdade mesmo! - respondeu Alicia, sorrindo – Já que ninguém aqui te conhece, vamos fingir que você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente, eu duvido que alguém descubra mais tarde!

Julie riu. – Parece uma proposta tentadora, mas eu já "não sou" ninguém, então tanto faz!

- Vamos pelo menos mudar seu sobrenome! Duvido que alguém note alguma coisa – Alicia sorriu de uma forma maldosa.

- Deixa isso pra lá, toda essa conversa está me deixando com fome... Onde fica o refeitório aqui?

Alicia fez uma cara de decepção fingida:

- Então ta, senhorita Julie. Melhor, senhorita Julie Trigger!

Julie ia rir do súbito sobrenome que sua amiga inventou para ela quando ele percebeu alguém se aproximando. O garoto mais lindo que Julie já tinha visto apareceu no corredor em que elas estavam com um aspecto meio cansado. Tinha um cabelo loiro, de um amarelo como o sol. Julie ficou sem palavras ao vê-lo, e menos palavra ainda quando ele se dirigiu a ela, falando de um modo rude: "Você é Julie Trigger?"

Julie ficou estática, sem saber o que fazer, até que o garoto jogou algo em seus braços, que por pouco ela deixa cair, dizendo "Da próxima vez, pegue você mesma seu pacote!" e saindo em direção as escadas.

Alicia e Julie trocaram olhares, uma mais surpresa que a outra. Alicia ia dizer algo quando se ouviu passos apressados pelo corredor. Era a professora Minerva que estava procurando à novata que não apareceu para a seleção das casas.

- Então você é a senhorita Trigger! – a professora falou, num tom indignado – Você devia estar no salão há muito tempo! E você, senhorita Taylor, isso é exemplo que se dê para os novos alunos?

Puxando Julie para o salão principal, acompanhada por Alicia no encalço das duas, a professora Minerva levou Julie para a sua seleção das casas.

***


	4. Capítulo 3

Julie sentou-se no banquinho de madeira, e logo depois a professora minerva colocou-lhe o chapéu seletor. Julie pensava tanta coisa naquele momento que o chapéu ficou indeciso sobre onde colocar a garota. "está todo mundo me olhando!" "eu tenho que desfazer aquele mal-entendido" e "aquele garoto é tão lindo..." foram alguns pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça de Julie. Nem sequer o resmungo do chapéu Julie conseguia ouvir. Quando o chapéu anunciou "Corvinal!" Julie ficou mais perdida ainda até ver Alicia acenando para ela sentar-se na mesa da Corvinal.

- Nem acredito que você está na mesma casa que eu, amiga! – Alicia disse quando Julie tomou o assento ao lado dela. Depois de Julie ouvir uma longa explicação sobre o que seriam as "casas" de que tanto falava, o monitor chamou a todos para subirem ao dormitório da Corvinal. Julie mal reparou onde ficava o dormitório. Só conseguia pensar que a sua identidade havia sido trocada! E não foi só uma vez! Até a professora, a qual mais tarde Julie ficou sabendo que era a vice-diretora de Hogwarts, a confundiu com essa menina inventada por Alicia! Julie estava tão cansada, ao mesmo tempo queria ficar acordada para pensar mais a respeito. Acabou que o corpo venceu a mente, e ela desabou na cama assim que alicia disse "Boa noite".

No dia seguinte, qual foi a surpresa de Julie quando recebeu seus horários no salão principal: Julie Trigger. Então ela realmente foi confundida com essa garota! "Alicia!" Julie choramingou, mostrando os seus horários para a amiga. "eu tenho que me desfazer desse mal entendido!" Alicia olhou para a outra com uma cara de dó, respondendo baixinho: - eu andei pesquisando sobre essa tal de Julie trigger, e parece que ela nem mesmo embarcou no expresso! Parece que ela era meio revoltada com a idéia de vir para Londres... Ela fugiu! E sabe qual é o melhor? Ela é puro-sangue!

Julie olhou para alicia com um ar meio indignado. – o que você quer dizer com isso?

- olha... – respondeu alicia – não é como se eu me importasse com essas coisas... Mas é que você-sabe-quem voltou! Deus sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, Julie, mas acontece que as coisas aqui não serão fáceis para quem é, como eles dizem, "sangue-ruim"... Eu não queria ver você sendo presa ou algo do tipo... Esse mal-entendido caiu como uma luva para nós! – concluiu a garota, com a voz embargada por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam sair. Julie abraçou sua amiga, emocionada com a preocupação daquela que era sua amiga apenas a algumas horas. – tudo bem, mas... Você acha que vai funcionar? Alguém vai acabar descobrindo, alicia!

- eu sei! Mas vamos pelo menos dar uma chance, depois que descobrirem, agente foge, dá um jeito... Eu sou puro-sangue, deve haver alguma forma de evitar que você seja pega!

- Ok, ok... Então, a partir de agora, eu sou Julie Trigger! Agora vamos logo, senão vamos nos atrasar.

E as duas amigas saíram na direção das estufas, onde seria a primeira aula daquela manhã, com a sonserina. Ficaram lá a manhã toda, pois era aula dupla. Julie não pôde deixar de notar que aquele garoto, que provavelmente começou com tudo aquilo, também estava lá. Será que era algum enviado dos pais da tal Julie trigger? Julie não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Era tão lindo que Julie ficava sem ar só de olhá-lo. Quando o sinal bateu, Julie, num impulso repentino, foi falar com ele.

- hm... Licença.

Draco, que estava acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle, reconheceu a garota.

- o que você quer agora? - Ele respondeu de mau humor

Julie fechou a cara... Que grosso ele era! – Só queria te agradecer pelo pacote de doces – ela retrucou também de uma forma rude.

- ótimo – ele respondeu, saindo em direção ao castelo. Mas parou ao se lembrar do que havia recebido essa manhã.

- hei Trigger! – ele chamou-a – Eu tenho suas cartas no meu dormitório hoje. Sua coruja é idiota? Não sabe nem entregar as suas cartas direito? Esses estrangeiros... Encontre-me na hora do almoço para eu te entregar essas cartas.

E saiu em direção ao castelo de novo. Julie, num acesso de raiva, gritou:

- Eu quero as minhas cartas agora!

Malfoy parou de andar. Que garota atrevida!

- Então vá buscá-las você mesma!

E continuou a andar. Julie correu atrás dele, puxado seu braço e fazendo-o parar.

- Você quer que eu conte para minha mãe que você está me tratando assim? – a garota retrucou meio insegura. Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo? Nem sabia se ele era mesmo enviado pelos pais da Trigger, mesmo assim, achou que devia fazer alguma coisa... Descobriu que odiava ser ignorada por ele. Draco encarou a menina. Até que era bonita, se não fosse as suas roupas...

- Ótimo! Então vamos lá. Crabbe, Goyle, vão na frente e digam ao professor Snape que vou me atrasar.

Draco saiu na frente, sem esperar Julie que abriu um sorrisinho de triunfo. Draco andava apressado, o que fez Julie pedir: - espera aí! Você anda muito rápido...

- Eu não tenho tempo para os seus caprichos! Não é porque seus pais estão hospedados na minha casa que você pode fazer o que quiser comigo!

Julie deu um meio sorriso: - eu não tenho culpa se minhas cartas foram parar em suas mãos. Agora vamos, eu vou me atrasar para a próxima aula também – e seguiu seu caminho. Quando os dois chegaram nas masmorras, Draco resmungou um " espere aqui" e entrou na sala comunal. Ao voltar, ele despejou alguns pacotes na mão de Julie e seguiu caminho, até Julie gritar:

- hei! Você devia me mostrar o castelo, não? – ela correu para alcançá-lo – Por favor! Eu nunca estive aqui, me sinto tão perdida...

- Se vire! - ele quase gritou – eu não tenho nada com isso!

- mas se eu cont...

- Ok! Que seja!

Julie abriu um sorriso enorme. Ela sabia que estava agindo ridiculamente, como uma criança, mas por alguma razão ela queria que ele estivesse por perto...

Draco mostrou-lhe os principais lugares do castelo como a sala dos troféus, a salas de aula da maioria das matérias que a garota ia cursar e quando chegaram na parte da floresta proibida, Draco advertiu:

- Nunca entre nessa floresta, existe todo tipo de coisa aí dentro.

- Porque, você já entrou ai?

- Uma vez, quando eu estava no primeiro ano.

- Parece emocionante! Vamos dar uma olhada.

Julie ia andando na direção da floresta quando ele parou-a, segurando seu braço.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Na floresta, ué!

- De jeito nenhum!- Draco estava mais pálido do que o costume – nem pense nisso!

- ahhhh, você está com medo, é?

- claro que não! – ele tentou disfarçar – se algo acontecer a você, minha mãe vai me encher o saco! Agora vamos, não sei por que eu perdi tempo com você.

E se retirou com o mesmo ar cansado que Julie havia visto outro dia. Mais tarde, naquela noite, Julie compartilhou seus sentimentos com Alicia no dormitório.

- Parece que se eu não estiver perto, algo vai acontecer a ele. Por isso eu sinto necessidade de ficar perto dele... Ás vezes ele me parece tão cansado... – ia dizendo Julie.

- ih, amiga, eu acho que você está apaixonada! – respondeu alicia, com um ar de riso no rosto – só é perigoso porque ele pode acabar descobrindo...

- Eu não estou apaixonada por ele! – Julie disse, corando – ele é tão grosso! É só que... Ás vezes ele parece tão doente... Eu fico com dó.

- Então ta, amiga, não precisa ficar vermelha só porque eu disse isso – disse alicia, rindo.

- eu não estou vermelha! - Julie riu.

E foi assim que as duas foram dormir naquela noite.

***


	5. Capítulo 4

Alguns dias se passaram depois do ocorrido. Julie, cada vez mais, procurava dar uma olhada em Draco nos intervalos das suas aulas. A garota parecia temer que Draco tivesse um treco a qualquer instante. E ele, cada vez mais preocupado com o rumo que a visita de Voldemort provocava em sua casa, se fechava cada vez mais, até mesmo para Crabbe e Goyle.

Certo dia, Draco passava pelo corredor quando Julie o encontrou passando. Ela abriu um sorriso e disse um "oi" amigável, mas ele não respondeu. Parou para encarar a garota e respondeu: - me deixe em paz!

Julie, indignada, ia responder de uma forma bem mal educada até perceber que ele estava se curvando. Ele, se curvando para ela?

- o que voc... – ela ia perguntando, quando ele desabou de vez. Tinha desmaiado no meio do corredor. Julie sentiu seu coração pular de aflição. Gritou por socorro até alguém aparecer. Tempos depois apareceu um estudante, que a ajudou a levar ele até a ala hospitalar. Ardendo em febre, Draco delirava:

- não mate meus pais! Eles fizeram tudo que podiam... Não... Não... Pare! Pare! NÃO! NÃO!

Madame Pomfrey veio agitada, fazendo feitiços com sua varinha e ministrando-lhe remédios. Julie ficava sentada na beira da cama, meio apreensiva. A enfermeira, vendo a menina pálida, informou:

- não se preocupe menina, seu namorado está bem. Só um pouco exausto. Vou deixar vocês há só um pouco, depois você terá que voltar para sua aula.

Julie olhou para aquele rosto bonito, que agora estava coberto de suor. Estendeu a mão involuntariamente para seu rosto. Tocou-lhe a face macia, desejando poder fazer algo mais por ele. O que será que tanto afligia aquele garoto tão lindo? Ela o ouviu mencionar os pais... Será que estavam sendo ameaçados de morte? Mas antes que a garota pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão, seus olhos de abriram, e se fixaram na garota.

- o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Draco sussurrou, numa voz fraca.

- Tomando conta de você, é claro – Julie sorriu –agora trate de descansar.

- Vá emb... - Ele ia dizendo, mas Julie colocou seu dedo nos lábios dele, ação da qual ela se arrependeu imediatamente, pois seus pensamentos dispararam, imaginando como seria beijá-lo... Tirou o dedo logo em seguida, respondendo:

- de jeito nenhum! Agora durma.

Draco estava tão cansado que não teve forças para responder, e acabou dormindo. Julie, conformada, desceu para o salão principal, pois já devia ser a hora do jantar e ela estava morta de fome. Quando entrou no salão principal deu de cara com alicia, que exibia uma expressão de medo.

- o que aconteceu, alicia? – Julie perguntou.

- ai, Julie... A minerva foi tirada do cargo de diretora! Agora a pouco Snape veio fazer o anúncio da sua renuncia... Ele virou o novo diretor! E o que é pior, ele trouxe vários comensais da morte como professores! Pode esperar Julie, que vem bomba por ai...

-comensais da morte? O que é isso?

Alicia abaixou o tom – São os seguidores dele...

Julie sentiu seu coração acelerar. Então, você-sabe-quem estava mais próximo de Hogwarts do que ela imaginou. O medo a invadiu, levando a esperança dela de que talvez você-sabe-quem nem chegasse a Hogwarts, mas já era tarde, ela estava entre a cruz e a espada. Se fugisse agora, certamente iriam desconfiar que ela não era puro sangue, e a identidade verdadeira seria revelada. Se continuasse em Hogwarts, corria todos os riscos possíveis. Foi jantar com alicia, que percebeu sua amiga preocupada.

-não se preocupe – alicia disse quando iam subindo as escadarias para a sala comunal – eu estou aqui.

Julie conseguiu dormir naquela noite, mas sem a tranqüilidade habitual. Sonhou com os comensais da morte, homens que ela não conseguia ver os rostos, apontando a varinha para ela. No momento que eles iam jogar o feitiço, alguém saltava na frente dela, alguém que ela não conseguiu ver quem, pois acordou logo em seguida. Levantou-se e desceu para tomar café da manhã como sempre, acompanhada por alicia. Qual foi sua surpresa quando os novos professores estavam de plantão na porta do salão, pedindo o registro de nascimento de todos que passavam. Faziam perguntas sobre os antepassados, antecedentes e etc. Julie ficou pálida quando Amico Carrow, o "professor" encarou-a, pedindo:

- Qual é o seu nome?

Julie ficou sem fala. O que iria fazer agora? Correr? Atacá-lo? Mas antes que pudesse decidir como prolongar sua vida um pouco mais, uma voz arrastada e fria surgiu detrás dela:

- Qual o problema Amico? Ela esta comigo.

Amico resmungou, fitando a garota atentamente. Por fim, disse:

- certo, podem passar.

Julie olhou apreensiva para Alicia, que com um aceno na cabeça disse para Julie não se preocupar com ela. Draco e Julie estavam no meio do salão quando ele começou:

- Você é idiota? Porque não disse seu nome?

Julie estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Virou-se para ele, com um olhar frio:

-Me deixe em paz. – e foi caminhando apressadamente para a mesa da Corvinal. Sentou-se no banco, esperando pela sua amiga, que veio logo em seguida.

- Calma Julie! Você esta suando frio... Já passou.

- Alicia, nós precisamos de um plano B para quando descobrirem essa... Farsa.

- que plana Julie?

- não sei alicia, algum plano para fugirmos se algo acontecer!

- acalme-se Julie, eu já pensei em tudo... Meus pais têm uma casa num país da Ásia, se qualquer coisa der errada, nós vamos para lá!

Julie apenas olhou para alicia e suspirou.

-você não devia estar no meio, alicia, você é puro-sangue!

-mas eu quero estar no meio! – alicia exclamou – Por favor, me deixe estar no meio!

Julie apenas abraçou a amiga, sem ter palavras para expressar o quanto era grata por aquela amizade incondicional.

***


	6. Capítulo 5

No dia seguinte, começaram os rumores sobre a ação dos comensais: além das aulas que a irmã de Amico, Alecto Carrow estava dando sobre artes das trevas, Hogwarts parecia estar imersa em trevas. Alunos experimentavam toda sorte de artes das trevas que Alecto havia ensinado, e também havia um grupo que contra-atacavam esses alunos, fazendo com que Hogwarts, a partir daquele dia, se tornasse um verdadeiro campo de batalha. Os gritos ouvidos pela noite de Hogwarts eram apenas um dos indícios de que o Lorde das trevas havia retornado definitivamente.

Amico e Alecto prenderam qualquer um que fosse suspeito de compactuar com o tal grupo que se denominava "Armada de Dumbledore". Muitos inocentes haviam sido presos, torturados na calada da noite e Julie se sentia apenas mais uma na futura mira desses comensais. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

Certa noite, Julie se revirava pela cama, sem conseguir dormir. Os recentes pesadelos a faziam temer o sono. Pela janelinha do dormitório ela conseguia ver a lua cheia e algumas estrelas. Lembrou que em seu país, bastava abrir a grande janela da sua escola e observar as estrelas que em pouco tempo dormia. A saudade de sua terra fez com que ela se sentisse mais sufocada ainda. Foi então que resolveu dar uma volta.

Pulou da cama, sem fazer barulho algum. Procurou pelo seu suéter dentro da mala, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Alicia dormia ao seu lado tranquilamente. Vestiu o suéter e ia passando quando tropeçou em algo que Alicia derrubou mais cedo. Sorriu ao se lembrar da cena e rumou para a porta que dava acesso a fora do castelo.

Vagou por um tempo pelo castelo, sempre atenta a qualquer barulho fora do normal. Pensou em descer até a floresta proibida e ver o céu pelas árvores. Achou melhor não confiar na sua própria sorte, afinal, ela já tinha tido muita até agora. Por fim, decidiu-se por ir para a torre de astronomia, lá ela teria uma boa visão do céu estrelado que ela tanto queria. Subiu as escadas tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando chegou ao último andar, já estava ofegante, mas feliz. Viu a luz que a lua projetava na torre de astronomia e se aproximou. Congelou quando ouviu um barulho agudo. Teria ela sido pega? O que usaria como desculpa? Parou para escutar o barulho direito. Era um choro contido, mas tão dolorido que a felicidade de Julie se foi. Entrou na torre de astronomia e percebeu que o choro vinha de lá mesmo. Havia um vulto com as vestes de aluno no canto. Julie ficou aliviada. "pelo menos não é um professor" ela pensou. Chegou mais perto do aluno, que estava encolhido no canto, com o rosto entre os joelhos.

- Você está bem? – Julie disse, numa voz baixa. Qual a surpresa dela quando percebeu que quem levantou a cabeça para encará-la com uma expressão de raiva era Draco Malfoy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?? – Draco gritou.

Julie ficou sem ação por alguns momentos. Depois retrucou: - e o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Me deixe em paz - ele respondeu, e se levantou.

- Eu não pretendia vir aqui para perturbar a sua paciência. E fale baixo, se não nós dois seremos pegos. Se quiser ir embora, vá, ninguém esta te segurando.

- Eu não tenho que ir embora – dessa vez ele abaixou o tom – Você vai!

- E mesmo? – ela assumiu um tom zombeteiro – Como?

Malfoy ficou parado, imaginando maneiras de expulsá-la de lá. Por fim decidiu que era melhor evitar barulho desnecessário. Mas teria que fazer algo sobre o que ela havia visto.

- Ouça, garota, se você ousar falar para alg...

- Eu não vou dizer nada! – Julie retrucou – Eu não tenho nada com isso.

- Ótimo - ele disse.

Julie fechou a cara para ele e sentou-se, para observar o céu. Malfoy, por orgulho, decidiu ficar lá também. Quem era ela para expulsá-lo de qualquer lugar? Sentou-se ao lado dela, cruzou os braços numa atitude desafiadora. A garota ficou admirando o céu, com uma expressão pensativa. Draco olhava o rosto de Julie. Os olhos castanhos dela pareciam mel com o luar. Seus lábios bem desenhados se abriam em um sorriso quando uma boa lembrança passava pelos seus pensamentos. Draco nunca havia visto um sorriso tão lindo assim...

Foi se aproximando de Julie. Sentia o desejo nascer em seu coração e preenchê-lo todo. Desejo de abraçá-la, tomá-la em seus braços, beijá-la...

Julie percebeu a presença dele, e virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele estava tão perto que Julie podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto.

- O qu... – Julie ia perguntando, mas Draco foi mais rápido e a beijou. Um beijo doce que começou calmo, mas depois aumentou de intensidade. Julie sentiu as mãos de Draco puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto dele. Ela estava mergulhando cada vez mais nesse lindo lago chamado Draco. Quando menos percebeu, os dois estavam deitados, Draco beijando-a intensamente...

***


	7. Capítulo 6

A mente de Julie estava sob névoas. Ela não conseguia pensar direito naquilo... Só sentia uma necessidade crescente de senti-lo perto de si. Afinal, quem era exatamente aquela pessoa que tremia, segurando-a em seus braços? Naquele momento ele parecia tão frágil para ela, como se estivesse faltando algo na vida dele... Como se algo não pudesse ser recuperado.

Antes que Draco pudesse perceber, estava totalmente mergulhado nela... Aquele ser parecia preencher tudo aquilo que ele havia perdido. O quê, ele não sabia exatamente, mas algo nele estava perdido.

Julie se assustou quando, de repente, Draco parou de beijá-la e levantou-se. Ela perguntou-se se havia feito algo errado. Ele encarou-a com um olhar culpado e disse-lhe:

- Vá embora.

Julie ficou sentada no chão, sem saber o que responder. Mas antes que se decidisse, ele gritou:

-VÁ EMBORA!!

Julie se levantou, com a cara fechada:

- Pare de gritar, pare de me mandar embora e PARE DE FUGIR DE MIM!

Draco ficou sério dessa vez, falando num tom frio:  
- Eu estou te fazendo um favor, Julie. Você não devia estar se envolvendo comigo. Já tenho problemas demais para ficar me preocupando com você.

Julie explodiu. Como ele se atrevia a dizer aquilo?

- Espera ai, agora eu sou um problema? Então porque me beijou? Se não quer se envolver, Draco, não me beije. Se eu sou mais um problema para esses seus supostos "problemas" que você tem, ótimo, já entendi seu recado.

Julie virou-se bruscamente para a saída da torre, na direção das escadas e sumiu de vista.

Draco ficou boquiaberto, vendo-a sair. Quis chamá-la de volta, mas achou melhor ficar por isso mesmo. Afinal, ela era muito inocente para entender o que ele realmente era... Um comensal da morte... Um assassino!

Ele ia indo na direção das escadas que descia para o castelo quando percebeu alguém correndo, subindo as escadas. Julie veio ofegante, pálida, falando rápido:

- Snape! Ele estava em frente à escada!! Ai meu Deus, eu vou ser expulsa!!! Eu acho que ele está subindo para cá!

Agarrou o braço do garoto e pediu: - Faça alguma coisa! Ele é o diretor da sua casa, não? Talvez ele seja mais tolerante com você... Ele não tem uma fama muito boa sobre alunos que não são de sua própria casa

Draco sabia que Snape não iria se importar de o ver perambulando por Hogwarts à noite... Mas qual seria a graça de contar para ela?

- Oh meus Deus! – ele disse num tom fingido, e se Julie não estivesse morrendo de medo de ser expulsa talvez percebesse que Malfoy se divertia com aquilo – O que vamos fazer agora? Acho que o jeito é nos entregarmos e esperar não sermos expulsos...

- Não brinque com isso! – a garota estava quase às lágrimas – Você não faz idéia do que eu passei para estar aqui... – sua voz tremia – O quanto minha avó quis...

Parou ao se lembrar de sua querida avó, que foi mais que uma mãe para ela. Lembrou-se da determinação dela, que custasse o que custasse, queria ver sua neta concluir os anos escolares. Julie até tentou explicar para sua avó que o mundo dos bruxos era diferente dos trouxas, e que ela não precisaria necessariamente se formar para conseguir um bom emprego. Mas ela não ouvia, e abria um sorriso enorme cada vez que Julie chegava com excelentes notas da academia de bruxaria do seu país.

Começou a chorar, lembrando que nunca mais veria sua avó... Mesmo com toda a magia que ela havia aprendido nada foi o suficiente para fazer sua avó viver...

Draco ficou sério quando viu as lagrimas descendo pelo rosto da garota. Achou que tinha ido longe demais.

- Se acalme garota, não é tão grave assim...

Julie virou-se, furiosa, para ele:

- Claro que não é para você, você veio de uma família rica que pode bancar tudo para você.

- E você também não veio? – Draco respondeu confuso – Que eu saiba a sua família tem tantas posses quanto a minha.

Julie prendeu a respiração. Que vacilo dela!

- Cla... Claro! – ela tentou consertar – Mas quer saber? Não sei por que eu estou aqui discutindo com você!

Deu de costas para ele e foi saindo. Draco respirou fundo e disse:

- Tudo bem! Eu te ajudo.

Julie virou-se para perguntar como ele iria fazer, mas ele já estava pegando a mão da garota e puxando:

- Vamos correr!

Julie não pôde contestar nada, pois ele puxava a mão dela, fazendo os dois correrem pelas escadas abaixo. Quando chegaram ao sétimo andar, eles ouviram um barulho perto.

- Rápido – Draco disse num sussurro – Aonde é a sala comunal da Corvinal?

- É do outro lado do castelo, na torre oeste – ela respondeu, mais baixo ainda.

Malfoy puxou-a, e os dois atravessaram o castelo de mãos dadas para chegar à torre oeste. De vem em quando, Malfoy virava-se para sorrir para ela, compartilhando a travessura de atravessar o castelo altas horas da noite. Julie sorria de volta, com o coração acelerado.

Quando Julie indicou para ele aonde era a porta que dava acesso à sala comunal, os dois pararam de correr, ofegantes, sorrindo um para o outro.

Julie pensou em agradecê-lo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ele puxou-a, dando um doce e breve beijo de boa noite. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Entre, Julie.

Julie deu um último sorriso para e entrou, observando-o voltar a correr para as masmorras.

Quando Draco percebeu que ela havia entrado, parou de correr.

- Adeus, Julie... – falou para o vento frio da noite, e pôs-se a andar de volta às masmorras.

***


	8. Capítulo 7

Draco passou os dias seguintes planejando sua volta à mansão dos Malfoy. Voldemort, que dera a idéia de Draco regressar à Hogwarts no começo do ano, queria que ele voltasse para "informar seu senhor apropriadamente." Draco bufou quando se lembrou da carta que estava nas masmorras. "Como se ele não soubesse o que se passa por aqui" Malfoy pensou sarcasticamente, quando estava sentado em uma árvore perto do lago. Ultimamente andava se isolando de todos na escola. Faltava às aulas com freqüência, passando longo período sentado à beira do lago. Fugira de Crabbe, Goyle, dos irmãos comensais, mas... Não conseguia fugir de Julie. Pelo menos seus pensamentos não, porque ele não vira a garota desde aquele memorável encontro. A lembrança daquela noite fazia Draco desejar ardentemente a presença dela. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Já fora suficientemente ruim para ele ter que dar o fora em Pansy Parkinson. Não que ela fosse grande coisa, mas o escândalo da garota o irritara profundamente. Draco sentia que Julie não era de fazer escândalo, mas mesmo assim, ele não queria acabar com ela por outros motivos...

Julie andava pelo castelo naquela mesma hora, um pouco apreensiva. Alicia acabara de receber uma detenção na aula de defesa contras as artes das trevas. (que agora se chamava artes das trevas, pois o professor, Amico, jamais ensinara alguém a se defender de artes das trevas) Ela já estava acostumada a ver sua amiga errar o alvo dos feitiços, derrubar cada coisa que havia a menos de um metro dela, mas quando ela errou um feitiço que atingiu o professor em cheio recebeu a detenção. Alicia, como sempre procurou acalmar a sua amiga com o velho discurso de "eu sou puro-sangue! É melhor se preocupar com você mesmo e aonde essa sua paixão vai te levar."

Desde que Julie contou a Alicia sobre a noite na torre de astronomia, Alicia ficara mais preocupada ainda com a segurança de sua amiga. "Se tem uma pessoa que pode descobrir essa historia mais rápido, é ele!" exclamara Alicia certa vez, no dormitório. "Eu não achei que isso fosse acontecer mesmo..." ela hesitara, olhando de relance para Julie. "Há um rumor que ele seja..." Alicia abaixara o olhar, decidindo se contava ou não. "Que seja o quê, Alicia?" Julie perguntara meio apreensiva. "De que ele seja... Um deles! Sabe... comensal da morte" Alicia respondera, avaliando a reação de Julie

Julie pensou seriamente nessa possibilidade durante esses dias que passaram. Ela não conseguia ver Draco Malfoy como um desses mascarados que ela tanto via no profeta diário. Aquele garoto que chorava com tanta dor na torre de astronomia não podia ser um comensal da morte. "Ele é diferente!" Julie pensava. Aquele garoto que a abraçara tão suavemente naquela noite não podia ser um daqueles... Julie agradeceu estar sozinha no corredor naquela hora, pois corava cada vez que se lembrava daquela noite...

Mais tarde naquele dia, Alicia e Julie se juntaram à fila de alunos na sala de Flitwick que assinaria seus nomes para voltar para casa no natal. O diretor da Corvinal estava com um aspecto realmente cansado e velho, como se houvesse passado anos e não meses em Hogwarts. Julie supôs que era fácil ser professor de Hogwarts quando se têm dois comensais da morte ensinando os alunos as maldições imperdoáveis. Depois de assinarem seus próprios nomes, as duas voltaram para a sala comunal. Alicia tinha um tempo até ter que ir às masmorras para cumprir a detenção de Amico. Julie estava com um pressentimento péssimo em relação à detenção, mas achou melhor não comentar nada com a amiga. Depois de um tempo as duas estavam se divertindo, jogando xadrez bruxo (jogo em que Julie era particularmente boa, mas encontrara uma adversária à altura quando conheceu Alicia) Alicia olhou para o relógio e suspirou, dizendo que tinha que ir. Julie ficou com o coração na mão vendo sua amiga sair pela porta do dormitório.

Já passava da meia noite quando Julie percebeu que Alicia não voltava. Quando a porta da sala comunal se abriu pela milionésima naquela noite, Julie virou o pescoço esperançosamente, esperando ver sua amiga entrar por aquela porta. Mas era apenas um garoto do quarto ano, que tinha aspecto acabado. Entrava praticamente mancando, dizendo palavras desconexas enquanto seus amigos ajudavam-no a se acomodar em uma das poltronas. A única coisa que Julie conseguiu entender do garoto, e deixou Julie desesperada foi "Cruciatus" e "Amico".

Julie, sem parar para pensar, saiu correndo pela porta, em direção as masmorras, com a varinha firme em sua mão. Ainda não sabia direito o que pretendia fazer, mas ficar parada não parecia uma opção.

***


	9. Capítulo 8

Draco acabava de sair da ala hospitalar. Ainda não conseguiu entender porque diabo fizera aquilo. Quando Malfoy voltava para as masmorras, depois de mais um dia isolado pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, ouvira um grito saindo da sala de artes das trevas. Não seria grande novidade se Draco não tivesse visto de relance quem gritava. Os cabelos louros da garota estavam espalhados pelo tapete da sala, seu corpo caído inerte no chão enquanto Amico exibia um olhar de fúria. Apesar de estar desacordada, Malfoy reconheceu na hora a garota que andava para lá e para cá com Julie. Alicia tinha a pele mais pálida que o comum. Havia sangue saindo de alguma parte de sua cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos louros se misturar com sangue. Draco Ficou paralisado. As palavras de Dumbledore ecoaram na sua mente não pela primeira vez: "Você não é um assassino, Draco..."

Draco reagiu sem pensar. Entrou pela sala e abaixou-se, observando o corpo da garota.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Ela é puro-sangue! Lorde das trevas não vai gostar nenhum pouco de saber disso!

- Não se meta nas minhas coisas, moleque, não é só porque você obteve glória com o Lorde das trevas uma vez que...

- Não se trata disso, Amico! Se o lorde ficar sabendo que houve uma morte em Hogwarts, sendo a menina uma puro-sangue que ele há tempos tenta recrutar, você acha que ele vai ficar feliz?

Draco não sabia se isso era mesmo verdade, mas aquilo não importava naquele momento. Amico olhou-o com desprezo e disse:

- Que seja! Tire essa inútil daqui!!

Malfoy voltava da ala hospitalar para as masmorras quando percebeu alguém andando rápido atrás dele. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que era Julie que apertava o passo, com uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, a sua varinha fazendo faíscas de tão forte que ela apertava-a. Ela ia tão determinada que nem percebeu Draco, e passou direto, mas ele a chamou:

- Trigger, onde está indo?

Julie pareceu ter levado um susto quando parou e olhou-o. Resmungou um "eu tenho que ir" e seguiu caminho. Ele respondeu "ela não está nas masmorras" um pouco mais alto e fez ela parar de novo.

- Onde ela está?

- Na ala hospitalar... – por algum motivo, Draco não queria que ela soubesse que foi ele quem a levou para lá. Ele desviou o olhar, observando a floresta silenciosa lá fora.

Ela não respondeu nada, desviando sua rota para a ala hospitalar. Malfoy, percebendo isso, ainda com os olhos na janela disse:

- Nem adianta ir lá agora, Madame Pomfrey já fechou a essa hora.

Julie parou pela terceira vez. Estivera em algum tipo de choque e nem notara.

- Como você sabe disso tudo?

Malfoy ia dar uma desculpa qualquer quando algo deteve sua atenção. Aquele animal que era meio cavalo meio pássaro de um modo bizarro estava agora passeando pela neve branca do lado de fora. Os flocos caiam preguiçosamente sobre eles enquanto eles abriam as asas e trotavam pelos gramados da escola.

Draco foi andando na direção dos portões sem pensar. Julie ia atrás, gritando um "Espere!!" tentando alcançá-lo. Ele só parou de andar quando se embrenhou um pouco na floresta e conseguiu distinguir os animais. "Lumus!" sussurrou, andando na direção deles. Só se deu conta de que Julie estava atrás dele quando ela esbarrou nele por ter parado repentinamente.

- Porque você sempre foge? Eu estou falando com você e do nada você...

-Consegue ver? - Draco cortou-a – Consegue vê-los?

Julie ficou confusa. Não havia nada por lá exceto árvores.

- Ver o quê? Você... Você está mudando de assunto de novo!?

- Estes animais – Draco continuou, não dando ouvidos a ela – Só podem ser visto por aqueles que já viram a morte... É por isso que eu fujo de você... Entende agora? Eu e você... Não vai acontecer!

Julie sentiu algo se rompendo dentro dela.

- Ótimo! – ela gritou, tremendo. Esquecera de pegar um casaco na pressa de ver se a amiga estava bem e a neve não ajudava – Se é assim, porque você me beija?? Quer saber, deixa para lá... A burra sou eu por deixar ser beijada por alguém tão fraco como você.

Julie saiu correndo no meio da escuridão da floresta. A partir daquele momento ela entendeu que ele talvez fosse mesmo um comensal da morte... Mas quem sem importava? Se ele fosse mesmo, ela não iria se importar. Mas porque ele era tão fraco a ponto de rejeitá-la por medo? Julie estava furiosa, as lágrimas correndo pela sua face e quase congelando por causa do frio. Não percebeu quando ela chegou em uma parte da floresta que não havia árvores exceto...

"O lago!" Malfoy pensou quando ouviu algo cair nele. Correu na direção que Julie havia ido e não deu outra: ela realmente havia caído no lago. Iria ser uma situação muito engraçada, pensou Malfoy, se o lago não tivesse praticamente congelado e ela pudesse morrer congelada se ele não a resgatasse. Draco pulou no lago e puxou-a para a superfície. Ela já estava roxa de frio, mas olhava com uma expressão de frustração para ele. Draco arrastou-a até a margem do lago e começou a secar suas roupas e as delas com um feitiço. Depois a abraçou, para aquecê-la. Julie, por mais roxa de frio que estivesse, sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto. Afastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sabe... Você poderia usar um feitiço para isso também...

Julie logo se arrependeu do que fez. Draco olhava-a com uma intensidade sufocante.

-Eu não quero usar um feitiço... Principalmente para isso – ele sussurrou, tomando os lábios dela nos seus. Julie realmente se sentiu aquecida... Mas de um jeito que ela nunca sentiu. Ela sentiu as mãos de Draco puxando seu suéter enquanto ela tentava raciocinar, mas não conseguia. Só conseguia pensar nele naquele momento. Julie puxou sua blusa verde da sonserina quando ele se livrou do seu suéter azul da Corvinal. Depois de um tempo em que os dois já haviam se livrado de suas roupas, Draco ia deitando em cima dela quando ela olhou-o nos olhos e perguntou, com uma expressão assustada:

- Prometa que você nunca mais vai me deixar!

Draco beijou seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Nunca mais, Julie!

E Julie sentiu aquela sensação mais quente ainda. Agarrou o pescoço dele com mais força quando sentiu aquela dor. Mas nada foi comparado ao que ela escutou quando os dois pararam ofegantes:

- Eu te amo, Julie...

***


	10. Capítulo 9

Os alunos de Hogwarts naquela silenciosa noite nunca imaginariam o que acontecia na floresta negra, no lago. Um casal se divertia conversando na beira do lago. Julie e Draco tremiam de frio por causa da neve, mas, por mais que ele insistisse para eles entrarem, ela dizia que não queria, e abraçava-o mais forte. Os dois admiravam a lua, deitados naquela noite de lua cheia. Depois de mais uma história hilária que Julie contou sobre Alicia, Draco insistiu:

- Agora chega... sério, temos que ir...

- Quem disse?

- Eu estou dizendo agora! - ele sorriu – você está tremendo Julie. Vamos entrar.

- Você não está gostando de ficar aqui comigo? – ela respondeu numa voz pesarosa.

- Mas é claro que estou – ele suspirou - Mas você está morrendo de frio aqui... E não é como se eu fosse fugir, eu só vou para a cama! É disso que você tem medo?

Julie mordeu o lábio. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ela não queria sair de perto dele. Mas não era só esse... Ela sentia que momentos como aqueles nunca mais iriam acontecer.

- Nós teremos muito tempo juntos quando você for para minha casa no natal – ele continuou – Eu já disse que não vou fugir – e deu um beijo no rosto de Julie.

Ela mordeu o lábio pela segunda vez. A questão do natal pairou pela cabeça dela por muitos dias antes daquela carta chegar. Julie estava pensando na melhor forma de dizer aos pais da Trigger que ela, sua "filha", não iria voltar para o natal. Mas antes que ela pudesse tomar alguma medida mais drástica, a carta dos "pais" dela chegou, na qual dizia que eles estavam voltando para a França no natal, portanto, a trigger teria que passar o natal na casa dos Malfoy sozinha. Julie viu nessa carta a oportunidade de fugir para a casa de Alicia, dando uma desculpa qualquer para os Malfoy depois.

- Na verdade, Draco... Eu não vou voltar para sua casa no natal. Meus pais voltaram para a França e Alicia me pediu tanto para eu passar o natal na casa dela que veio a calhar...

Draco silenciou por alguns segundos. Depois respondeu:

-Ok, tudo bem. Mas mesmo assim, temos que ir.

E se desviou de seu abraço, levantando-se. Julie fez biquinho, mas viu que não tinha jeito. Levantou-se, tirando os pedaços de gravetos que ficou na sua roupa. Ele pegou sua mão e guiou-a de volta ao castelo. No meio do trajeto, Draco perguntou:

- Porque você queria ver a floresta naquele dia? Sabe naquele dia que eu te mostrei o castelo...

- Ah... É um motivo meio besta, deixa pra lá.

- Então era só para me provocar?

- Não! – ela hesitou – É por que... Eu sempre quis ver um unicórnio... Aonde eu costumava estudar, não havia uma floresta. Sempre li sobre unicórnios nas fábulas de trouxas. Quando descobri que eles realmente existiam, fiquei morrendo de vontade de ver um...

- Fábulas trouxas? Desde quando você lê isso? – perguntou ele com desdém.

Julie ficou pálida. Que vacilo! Ele não sabia que ela era nascida trouxa, e nem deveria saber.

- Eu... Eu... Uma vez... Eu li em algum lugar, quando pegava um trem por Londres... – ela gaguejava.

- E o que você fazia pegando trem em Londres? Achei que seus pais sabiam fazer aparatação acompanhada.

- Eles sabem! – ela começava a suar frio – mas é que... Porque estamos discutindo isso? É importante assim?

Ele ficou confuso. – não, mas eu achei estranho...

Para o alívio de Julie, eles já haviam chegado à torre da Corvinal. Ela cortou o papo dizendo "boa noite" e um beijo rápido.

Julie deitou a cabeça na cama naquela noite, se perguntando como ela chegara naquela situação. Apesar de tentar encontrar uma solução para tudo, seu corpo pedia descanso depois da exaustiva noite que tivera... Por isso "desmaiou" quando desistiu de pensar.

O dia seguinte já era o dia para todos aqueles que fossem voltar para suas casas pegarem o trem em hosmeade. Julie estava sentada na cama da enfermaria, esperando Alicia se arrumar para desembarcar no trem. Julie não sabia como contar à amiga o quê acontecera noite passada. Achou melhor esperar elas ficarem sozinhas no vagão do trem. Depois das duas terem discutido por causa da detenção de Alicia, ela finalmente estava descendo as escadarias da escola para os portões que levavam à hogsmeade. Julie continuava a insistir:

- Me diga Alicia, o que realmente aconteceu lá?

- Não foi nada – repetiu alicia pela milésima vez – Não vai acontecer de novo, isso eu garanto.

Julie desistiu. Sabia que ela não iria dar o braço a torcer. E quem era ela para censurá-la por não dizer a verdade? Julie sabia que havia uma parte da história que ela não poderia revelar para alicia...

Ao chegarem aos vagões que, apesar de ser apenas natal, estavam cheios, as duas se acomodaram em uma cabine. Alicia disse:

- Aii, estou morrendo de fome... Será que dá tempo de passar na dedosdemel e comprar algumas besteiras?

- Acho que dá sim – Julie se levantou – Eu vou lá enquanto você fica aqui – ela lançou um olhar de censura para a amiga, que fez menção de se levantar.

- Eu estou bem, juro! – alicia exclamou quando a outra saiu da cabine, deixando-a sozinha.

Julie foi e voltou a tempo de ouvir o apito da última chama do trem. Andou pelos corredores vazios quando sentiu alguém puxá-la para uma cabine que ela pensou estar vazia. Logo escutou aquela voz familiar:

- Achou que ia embora sem se despedir, trigger?

Draco Malfoy trancou a cabine, abraçando-a por trás e dando beijos em seu pescoço. Julie sentiu seu rosto esquentar, argumentando:

- Aqui não Draco... Eu tenho que ir... Alicia vai achar que eu não peguei o trem.

Draco virou-a, rindo. – Não se preocupe com a Taylor... Ela está bem.

E beijou-a, num beijo de tirar o fôlego. Julie sentiu a mão dele passar por baixo de sua blusa, acariciando suas costas. Depois sentiu sua mão subir para os seus seios.

- Ok, está bom Draco, eu realmente tenho que ir – a garota suspirou quando ele bagunçava seu cabelo e beijava seu pescoço – Sério!

E ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dele. Deu um último sorriso para ele e voltou para a cabine onde Alicia estava. Arrumou sua blusa que estava amassada em um ângulo estranho e entrou.

Alicia segurou uma risada quando viu Julie, que jogou os doces no banco da amiga. Alicia perguntou maliciosamente:

- Em que rede de flu você andou rodando? Quantos metros ela tinha? – e começou a rir.

- Do que você está falando?

Alicia pegou um espelhinho dentro de sua bolsa e deu para Julie. A garota estava com os cabelos totalmente desarrumados, e com os lábios ligeiramente inchados. Sem remédio a não ser contar tudo para Alicia, Julie passou a viagem respondendo as perguntas absurdas da amiga.

- Então quer dizer que dói?

- Não é isso... Quero dizer, um pouco...

Alicia caiu na gargalhada pela milésima vez. Julie já estava tão vermelha que não corava mais.

- Então para quê fazer? – alicia concluiu – Se é doloroso...

- Não é assim... Acho que é só da primeira vez. Um dia você vai entender – Julie tentou finalizar. Sabia que a amiga não gostou nem um pouco o fato de ela estar namorando Draco Malfoy, mas por ser a sua primeira vez, decidira não recriminá-la e sim dar-lhe apoio.

***


	11. Capítulo 10

Draco estava sentado na ponta da majestosa mesa da mansão Malfoy. Do outro lado, havia um rosto frio, com fendas na face, totalmente ofídico. Acima da mesa, havia um corpo feminino inerte, flutuando lentamente. Os cabelos marrom-mel bloqueavam a visão do rosto da garota, que dormia, mas Malfoy reconhecia bem quem era. O corpo dela praticamente seminu, coberto por um pano mal colocado em seu corpo. Malfoy exibia um sorriso de triunfo, enquanto Voldemort sibilava:

- Nunca pensei que você fosse se envolver com pessoas assim, Draco – disse som a voz fria.

- Foi um erro milorde – Draco respondeu, com um ódio estampado em seu olhar – Por favor, certifique-se de que essa mulher receba o castigo adequado.

Voldemort então, apontando a varinha para a garota, fez jorrar uma luz verde, e logo depois o corpo da garota bateu na mesa, morto.

Draco Malfoy acordou na mansão suando frio. O pesadelo que acabara de ter fez com que ele nem mesmo se lembrasse onde estava. Depois de se acalmar e lembrar que Julie estava salva e segura na casa de Alicia Draco conseguiu deitar de novo. Tentou fechar os olhos, mas preferiu não tê-lo feito, pois a imagem de Caridade Burbage sendo devorada pela Nagini piscou em sua mente. Depois de enxugar algumas lágrimas, percebeu que aquela ia ser mais uma longa noite sem sono...

Julie Davis acordou naquele último dia de férias sentindo uma felicidade inundá-la por dentro. Dentro de poucas horas estaria vendo-o de novo... Aquela pele branca que era refletida pela lua à noite, aquele sorriso branco...

Assustou-se quando Alicia entrou no quarto com uma largo "Bom dia!" e começar a fazer a mala das duas descer escada abaixo. Julie se levantou rapidamente e se vestiu. Sabia que iam partir daqui a poucos minutos, e não queria fazer o Senhor e a Senhora Taylor se atrasarem também. Enquanto abotoava a calça de trouxa, pensava em sua vida. Nesses dias que passara com a família Taylor, nunca sentira tanta falta de sua avó. Ela mal conseguia se lembrar como era ter uma família, mas teve uma boa noção quando conheceu os Taylors. Alicia tinha um irmão que ainda era um bebê, John Taylor, um lindo garotinho com o cabelo tão loiro quanto o de Alicia. As duas se divertiram muito com John, o vendo tentar dar seus primeiros passinhos e flutuar quando ia cair. Julie estava tão distraída com esses pensamentos que não percebera a dificuldade que tinha de abotoar a calça... Desistiu quando ouviu Alicia deixar cair as suas malas com estrondo em algum lugar lá em baixo, desceu para ajudar sua amiga, sempre tão desastrada.

Algumas horas depois as duas já estavam no salão principal de Hogwarts, jantando um delicioso banquete. Julie estava tão ansiosa que comia rápido e muito ao mesmo tempo. Dava olhadas furtivas de vez em quando para a mesa da sonserina, esperando vê-lo. Depois de ter comido e repetido quase três vezes, Julie deu uma desculpa qualquer para Alicia a foi dar uma volta no castelo, para ver se encontrava quem ela tanto queria...

Bateu em algo mole abruptamente enquanto andava por um corredor e caiu de costas. Levantou os olhos e viu um homem gigante, com barbas e cabelos espessos que trazia alguma coisa parecida com fios brancos. Reconheceu-o na hora: era o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid, mas como ela não tinha aulas dessa matéria, não costumava falar com ele. Ele lhe estendeu a mão, dizendo:

- Você está bem? Desculpe, eu não te vi.

Julie aceitou sua mão, meio hesitante. Apesar da aparência assustadora que ele tinha, parecia uma boa pessoa. Quando ela pôs-se de pé, começou a perguntar-se o que eram aqueles fios brancos que brilhava. Resolveu perguntar:

- Se você me permite a pergunta, o que é isso professor?

Hagrid deu um sorriso para ela e respondeu animado:

- São pêlos de unicórnio, muito eficiente na cura de machucados simples... Parece que ultimamente madame Pomfrey anda precisando muito disso. Enfim...

Hagrid continuou andando até Julie ir atrás dele e perguntar:

- Então existem unicórnios mesmo?

- Claro! Mas é um pouco difícil se aproximar de um, principalmente se você é homem... Mas nunca tive problemas com isso – exclamou Hagrid, orgulhoso.

- Você poderia me mostrar algum professor? Sempre quis ver um... – respondeu Julie, ofegante, tentando acompanhar o guarda-caça pelos corredores. – Por favor!

Hagrid parou e pensou por um momento.

- Porque não né? Mas hoje eu realmente tenho que deixar isso com madame Pomfrey e vocês não têm permissão de ficar fora até tarde assim. Amanhã eu te levo lá, Srta?

- Julie, professor, Julie Da... Quero dizer, Trigger.

- Ok, então amanhã eu te encontro na hora do almoço no salão principal. Agora vá para cama, está tarde.

- Obrigada, professor! – Julie exclamou, tomando o caminho oposto para chegar à torre da Corvinal.

O dia seguinte amanheceu como um bom dia para se realizar um sonho, na opinião de Julie. Ainda não tinha encontrado Draco desde o episódio no trem e apesar de estar preocupada em onde ele poderia estar, queria muito que meio-dia chegasse.

Quando a sineta tocou para o almoço, Julie puxou Alicia junto para o salão principal. Alicia também estava feliz em ver o unicórnio, apesar de já ter estudado eles em Hogwarts antes. Julie nem precisou fazer muito esforço para localizar o professor – quando percebeu que ele estava saindo das mesas dos professores, foi logo falar com ele.

- Boa tarde, professor! – ela já foi dizendo, com um sorriso enorme.

Hagrid se animou também.

- Boa tarde menina! Pelo jeito, você não esqueceu né... Vamos então.

- Professor, essa é Alicia Taylor, ela pode vir com agente?

- Claro! – disse Hagrid, enquanto as duas tentavam acompanhar os passos enormes dele – Se fosse menino, seria mais complicado, unicórnios não são fãs de garotos...

Quando os três chegaram à cabana, Julie não cabia em si de contente. Não sabia por que, mas ficara muito emocionada quando Hagrid mostrou-lhes os filhotes dourados dos unicórnios que tremiam ao tentar se levantar. Com as lágrimas nos olhos, Julie se aproximou dos filhotes, antes de Hagrid ter advertido-as:

- Não cheguem muito perto dos filhotes, apesar de serem meninas, quando unicórnios têm filhotes é melhor não abusar da boa vontade deles... Eles sentem mais afinidade com mulheres grávidas quando têm filhotes.

Julie chegou perto de um unicórnio que cuidava de um filhote, tentando não assustá-lo. Para sua surpresa e de Hagrid, o unicórnio veio direto para Julie, mostrando a crina que Julie logo estava passando a mão.

Chorando, ela tentou se justificar:

- Eu não sei o que acontece comigo... Eu não sou chorona assim, Alicia, juro.

Alicia riu. Não entendia o porquê de sua amiga estar assim, mas supôs que era por causa do sonho realizado.

Julie achou que nada mais podia dar errado na sua vida dali em diante. Qual a sua surpresa quando ouviu uma voz fria e arrastada dirigir-se para Hagrid:

- O que pensa estar fazendo, seu gigante idiota!?

***


	12. Capítulo 11

Draco Malfoy estava parado, de braços cruzados, com a cara fechada olhando para Hagrid. Hagrid enrijeceu quando se virou para saber quem era. Julie, que não entendeu a atitude de Malfoy, virou-se sorrindo para ele, exclamando:

- Olha só Draco! São filhotes de unicórnios! Lindos, não?

Draco se aproximou ameaçadoramente para Hagrid, dizendo com a sua voz fria:

- Falta muito pouco para te expulsarem daqui... E quando te expulsarem, eu quero estar presente para apreciar a cena!

Julie ficou chocada. Aproximou-se de Malfoy, segurando seu braço e perguntando:

- O que você está fazendo? Ele é um professor de Hogwarts!

Draco não respondeu, agarrando a mão de Julie e a arrastando de volta para o castelo. Julie deixou-se arrastar, por estar muito chocada com a atitude que ela nunca vira de Malfoy. Quando se recuperou, Julie rapidamente se desviou de seu braço e parou indignada:

- O que você está fazendo??

- Não, o que **você **estava fazendo se misturando com aquela gentinha?

- Como assim? Ele é um professor de Hogwarts!

Draco riu sarcasticamente.

- Você chama aquele babão de professor? Pelo amor de deus!

Julie ficou quieta, encarando-o. A que se devia aquela atitude? Seria por que...

- Draco, você está com ciúmes?

Draco ficou calado por alguns segundos. Depois respondeu:

- Não seja ridícula... Só acho que você devia honrar seu sangue puro e parar de se meter com mestiços nojentos.

A raiva de Julie explodiu. Já estava cansada de agir como alguém que não era, ter que tomar um partido que não era dela.

- É mesmo? Honrar meu sangue puro assim como você fez?

E Puxou o braço esquerdo dele, deixando à mostra sua marca negra, tatuada a fogo em sua pele. Draco puxou de volta, chocado. Encarou Julie por alguns momentos, sem ter o que dizer. Por fim foi Julie quem retomou:

- Você não tem que fazer isso simplesmente porque você quer honrar coisa alguma Draco. Eu sei que você cometeu muitos erros, mas já é hora de parar de cometê-los.

Ela foi aproximando-se dele, tentando tocar sua face. Draco ficou sem palavras. Julie acariciou sua face, dizendo:

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy, independente do que você tenha feito no passado. Mas já é hora de construir um futuro melhor para nós.

Abraçou-o, e algumas lágrimas molharam a blusa do garoto. Draco retomou a voz:

- Você sabia esse tempo todo?Então porque não fugiu? Você sabe o risco que eu represento, mesmo você sendo sangue-puro, não há garantias, nunca há... Porque você não fugiu?? Porque não se afastou de mim definitivamente?

-Eu não posso! - lágrimas desciam do rosto dela – Desculpe, eu te amo demais, já é tarde...

Draco Malfoy abraçou-a de volta sem saber o que dizer. Sentia que a oportunidade perdida naquela noite na torre de astronomia podia voltar. Talvez ele pudesse fugir com seus pais e com Julie para bem longe, aonde o Lorde nunca pudesse encontrá-los. Sabia que era um sonho infantil, que não era real e nem aplicável, mas ficou feliz imaginando-se por um momento em uma vida feliz ao lado de Julie.

Mais tarde, em sua cama, Julie pensava. Aquela atitude de Draco era certamente o tipo de atitude que Malfoy teria quando descobrisse a verdade. Sofria ao pensar em ser rejeitada por ele, mas não podia deixá-lo. Sabia que quando chegasse ao final do ano, nunca mais o veria e nem poderia. Eram duas horas da madrugada quando decidiu que estava com fome. Mas não era pouca. Sentia que podia comer um boi inteiro!

Saltou da cama. Sabia onde ficava a cozinha de Hogwarts, junto com um feitiço da desilusão não seria difícil chegar lá. Ao descer as escadas da torre da Corvinal, executou o feitiço. Passou por pirraça tranquilamente até chegar ao corredor, depois localizar a fruteira, na qual tinha a pêra que logo se transformou em uma maçaneta. Ao entrar na cozinha, havia muitos elfos domésticos dormindo, e Julie não queria incomodá-los, então foi direto para a pia que continha os enormes tachos que eram usados para fazer refeições. Ela tinha esperança de que tivesse alguma coisa já pronta, pois ela não era muito boa em cozinhar.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita?

Um elfo muito incomum estava parado, olhando-a esperançosa com as mão juntas, enormes olhos azuis emoldurando seu rosto. Tinhas absurdos números de meias e gorros juntos, sem falar que suas meias não faziam par, era cada um de uma cor. Achando que talvez fosse uma falta de respeito perguntar o porquê daquilo, ela resolveu ir direto ao ponto:

- Ah, oi, tudo bem? Eu sou Julie D... Digo Trigger, da Corvinal... Eu sei que está um pouco tarde, mas é que eu realmente estava com fome, então pensei que talvez você pudesse ter algo sobrando aí...

Julie, até aquele momento, nunca tivera contato com elfos domésticos. Não tinha certeza se eles iriam gostar da visita dela àquela hora.

- claro que sim! – o elfo respondeu, entusiasmado – Dobby vai providenciar pra a senhorita!

E saiu arrastando as muitas meias que levava. Julie percebeu que aquela altura, alguns elfos já se levantaram por causa da conversa deles, inclusive uma elfo que estava sentada à beira do fogão, bebendo algo que parecia cerveja amanteigada. Antes de trazer a enorme travessa de comida, Dobby ralhou com a elfo algo que Julie não conseguiu ouvir. Ele depositou a travessa em uma das mesas que imitava o do salão principal e disse:

- A senhorita pode comer por aqui, Dobby vai trazer as bebidas.

Julie sentou-se, e quando Dobby lhe trouxe uma jarra com suco de abóbora, Julie comentou despreocupadamente:

- Bonito gorro, esse seu...

Dobby abriu um sorriso enorme e disse:

- A senhorita Hermione Granger que fez para Dobby... a senhorita tem um grande coração, tem sim.

Julie, que devorava a comida, exclamou de boca cheia:

- Você conhece Hermione Granger? Aquela que fugiu com o Harry Potter?

- Sim! – exclamou Dobby, com alegria – foi Harry Potter quem libertou Dobby dos antigos senhores dele, que deu a liberdade à Dobby! Harry Potter é um grande bruxo, é sim!

Julie ficou calada por um momento, comendo ainda. Conhecer alguém que conhece Harry Potter lhe dava uma sensação estranha. Harry Potter tinha a idade dela e enfrentava você-sabe-quem bravamente. Vendo o elfo falar dele, ela sentia que ele era real e não uma lenda para que os nascidos trouxas tivessem esperança. Assim como aconteceu no jardim de Hagrid, Julie mais uma vez começou a chorar sem um motivo aparente. Dobby veio ao seu socorro:

- O que houve senhorita? A comida de Dobby está estragada?

- não, não Dobby – ela riu e chorou – está ótima, obrigada. Eu que ando meio sensível esses dias.

Enxugou as lágrimas com a barra da manga e voltou a morder um bolo.

A elfo que estava bebendo, sentada no fogão, se aproximou dos dois dizendo, bêbada:

- Winky já viu algo assim senhorita! Ah sim! Quando a senhora de Winky ia ter meu senhor Bartô Crouch chorava como a senhorita...

Julie engasgou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- A senhorita está grávida! – a elfo respondeu, cambaleando.

***


	13. Capítulo 12

Alicia dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. Sonhava com uma seqüência de imagens estranhas, nas quais havia uma ampulheta, vários rostos distintos... Quando percebeu que a seqüência chegava ao final, que finalmente iria ver a imagem que interessava, acordou subitamente com alguém a balançando com força. Abriu os olhos, percebendo Julie em pé na sua frente com uma expressão no mínimo desesperada.

- Alicia, eu... Eu... Acho que estou grávida! – ela disse num sussurro, tentando não gritar.

Julie achou que falar aquelas palavras em voz alta às tornava mais fortes ainda. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ainda que estivessem no escuro Alicia percebeu.

- Calma, Julie, vamos conversar lá na sala comunal.

As duas desceram silenciosas enquanto Julie derramava lágrimas silenciosas. Aquilo não era verdade! Não podia ser...

Ela resumiu a história aos cochichos, com medo de que alguém aparecesse lá naquela hora (apesar de ser, na realidade, 4h da madrugada)

Alicia, assim como Julie, ficou um tanto desesperada:

- Ai meu Deus! Não acredito que isso aconteceu! E agora? Como agente vai esconder isso?

Alicia pensava em algum plano mirabolante quando Julie interrompeu:

- Mas e se não for verdade? E se a elfo estiver errada? Eu tenho certa que ela está errada – ela exclamou, com pouca convicção.

- Bom, tem um feitiço simples que ajuda a descobrir... – ela hesitou - Mas não sei se é eficaz.

Puxou a varinha e apontou para a barriga de Julie. "Pronta?" Alicia perguntou, e Julie confirmou que sim, com um aceno na cabeça.

- Homenum Revelio! – Alicia sibilou.

Chamas apareceram na ponta da varinha de Alicia. Julie se desesperou.

- Ai meu Deus! Algo se mexeu aqui dentro! O quê eu vou fazer?? – ela gritou, e enterrou seu rosto nas mãos. Alicia suspirou, sem saber o que fazer para consolar sua amiga. Quando pensou em dizer algo, Julie virou-se para ela:

- Já sei! Empreste-me aqui – Julie puxou a varinha da amiga.

– Se entrou tem que sair certo? Accio! – a garota exclamou, apontando para a própria barriga.

Alicia puxou a varinha de sua mão, indignada. "você é doida! Vai acabar se machucando e machucando o bebê junto!"

Julie não conseguiu responder nada, caindo no choro. Alicia abraçou-a, e ela logo depois caiu no sono, depois de uma noite tão longa e reveladora.

No dia seguinte, Julie acordou, mas nem parecia ter acordado. Sua expressão era como um fantasma de Hogwarts senão pior. As duas estavam no salão principal, Julie comendo furiosamente e com lagrimas prestes a cair quando Alicia cutucou-a, indicando que Draco vinha na direção dela. Alicia agarrou algumas torradas e cochichou no ouvido de sua amiga: " Se alguém pode nos dizer o que fazer, é ele, mas lembre-se: não faça nada que você possa se arrepender mais tarde!"

Picou para ela e saiu quando Draco sentou-se ao lado de Julie, beijando-a de um jeito que fez a garota ficar vermelha como um pimentão.

- Oi Trigger, estava imaginando se hoje você vai resolver revelar seus segredos para mim.

- Que... Que segredos? – ela gaguejou.

Ele riu. – Só estava brincando... Porque, tem algum segredo que eu deva saber?

- Não! – ela sorriu um sorriso forçado – Claro que não! Já você tem muita coisa pra me contar, não?

Ele ficou sério.

- Do que você está falando?

- Nada não – ela sorriu – Estou brincando também... te vejo depois, estou atrasada.

Julie beijou-o e saiu logo em seguida. Draco ficou ali parado, imaginando se ele estava ficando paranóico. Apenas uma brincadeira da garota o Fez ficar rígido, relutante. Sentia que não estava preparado para falar nem da tatuagem em seu braço esquerdo nem da noite em que ele a beijou pela primeira vez. Além do que, não importava como, os assuntos do Lorde das trevas não deveriam ser discutidos com ela, por mais sangue-puro que ela fosse.

Julie passou a tarde inteira refletindo sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Contar para Draco sobre a grande confusão dos nomes não ia ser fácil. Mas ela havia decidido isso assim que decidiu cuidar do bebê. Não podia viver com aquela mentira por mais tempo, não agora que havia uma terceira pessoa envolvida no meio. Ela sabia (ou previa com muita certeza) que no começo não ia ser fácil. Ela estava tocando num ponto sensível dele: o orgulho de ser sangue-puro. Sabia que talvez ela tivesse que criar a criança sozinha, porque o orgulho dele era muito grande. Mas não podia viver uma mentira, ainda mais uma mentira tão frágil como aquela.

Na hora do Jantar, antes que Julie pudesse localizá-lo entre os alunos de verde, ele veio ao seu encontro, pegando sua mão e dizendo "vamos fugir um pouco". Ele guiou-a para fora do salão, andando depressa entre os corredores. Julie nem prestou atenção aonde iam... Sabia que chegara a hora.

Notou que entrara na sala de troféus. Mas ela estava diferente. Uma seqüência de troféus específicos estava em uma mesa longa. Ela olhou-o, indagando- com um olhar. Ele fechou a porta e sorriu, explicando:

- Aqui está, Julie, todos os prêmios que seus antepassados receberam em Hogwarts... eu sei que você não é daqui, mas minha mãe comentou que alguns parentes seus são de origem britânica, então resolvi pesquisar um pouco por aqui.

Julie ficou sem fala. Nada daquilo ajudou naquilo que ela pretendia fazer. Lágrimas silenciosas caíram de seus olhos. Como ela ia contar a verdade depois daquilo? Sem saber o que fazer, virou-se para a porta e saiu corredor afora. Demorou alguns segundos para Draco perceber que ela não estava mais lá. Correu para alcançá-la, que entrava em uma sala vazia e desabava em uma cadeira. Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Julie, o que foi? Achei que você gostaria de saber que você tem algumas raízes aqui... Ainda mais depois dos seus pais terem deixa a Inglaterra ontem.

Julie empalideceu. – eles... Digo, meus pais deixaram a casa dos seus pais?

- você não sabia? Achei que eles tivessem mandado alguma carta, já que nenhuma veio parar comigo.

- Ah, sim, claro! – ela tentou consertar – é que eu tinha me esquecido disso... Foi tão repentino, não?

- Claro, do jeito que seu irmão mandou a mensagem, era de se esperar... o que você acha que aconteceu?

"Ótimo" Julie pensou "eu tenho um irmão e nem sei disso"

- Sei lá, ele é tão imprevisível né! – ela respondeu, tentando mudar de assunto – mas então, como foram as suas férias?

- A mesma coisa – ele respondeu evasivamente – E as suas?

- Eu senti sua falta... – ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu também. – também sentia sua falta, Trigger.

Ele puxou-a para beijá-la. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo quando ela percebeu que o clima estava esquentando mais do que esperado para um dia frio.

- Draco, espere... Preciso falar com você! – ela exclamou, sem fôlego quando ele alisava seu cabelo e beijava seu pescoço. – é importante...

- Eu também tenho algo para falar, vou embora de Hogwarts amanhã... Por isso pensei em aproveitar meu tempo da melhor maneira possível... – disse, dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Você vai embora amanhã? Por quê?

- Meu tempo em Hogwarts acabou, tenho... Algumas coisas pendentes na mansão. Mas não se preocupe te escrevo sempre.

***

Bônus desse cap: ficha oficial dos personagens não-oficiais!

nome: Alicia Rachel Taylor  
idade: 17  
tipo sanguíneo: A -  
data de nascimento: 1 de setembro (sim, ela faz niver assim que entra no expresso de Hogwarts... quando ela conheceu Julie era o niver dela, mas ele nunca conta pra ninguém... triste, não?)  
altura: 1,68  
Curiosidades: -por causa do irmãozinho john, ela sabe bastante sobre gravidez... útil, não?

- o nome Alicia a autora tirou de Alicia de smallville... Adorava ela XD

Nome: Julie Helene Davis  
idade: 16 (ela pulou 1 série na França, por causa da sua inteligência)  
tipo sanguíneo: A+  
altura: 1,65

curiosidades: na verdade, ela também tem alguns antecedentes vindos da inglaterra, mas como são trouxas ela não sabe disso.

-ela é inteligente na escola,assim como Alicia, mas com Malfoy na sua vida seu desempenho parece ter caído... porque será? XD

- o nome Tigger veio do nome da turnê da trapnest, uma banda de nana (ufa! XP) isso é que é falta de criatividade né não!

P.S.: Nana é uma anime/mangá, pra quem não sabe ^^

P.S².: não é impressão sua, a autora adora escrever coisas-Bônus também hauhauahua

Campanha2: Dê um nome para o baby malfoy-Davis! porque a autora não faz ideia do nome que vai dar... mas como eu não quero revelar se vai ser menina ou menino, votem em dois nomes: um masculino e outro feminino, ok?

e depois de taaanta baboseira, vou indo o/


	14. Capítulo 13

- Não! – o grito saiu da garganta de Julie, mesmo sem querer.

Draco não entendeu.

- Calma Julie, é só por uns tempos. Eu sei que você está se sentindo sozinha nesse momento, mas se eu pudesse, eu ficava... é complicado... – ele desviou o olhar

- Para quê você vai lá? Para ficar mais perturbado ainda?

- Da onde você tirou isso? – disse Draco, meio ofendido - Só vou cumprir meus deveres... E é só!

- E depois ficar remoendo isso? Ficar com a consciência tão pesada que nem mesmo consegue dormir em paz de noite?

A fisionomia de Draco mudara drasticamente. Já não havia aquele ar de brincalhão de até pouco tempo atrás. Sério, virou-se para ela e disse:

- Eu não estou com peso na consciência, ao contrário. Estou cumprindo o meu dever de acabar com os sangues-ruins do mundo bruxo.

Julie ficou furiosa.

-Então é isso? – ela começou, elevando o tom da voz cada vez mais - Você vai viver matando pessoas por causa dessa sua crença ridícula? Só o que vale pra você é o sangue? Me diga, Draco, você ama meu sangue ou você ama a mim?

Ele ficou sem fala. Logo depois, respondeu:

- A você, é claro! Que pergunta!

- então meu sangue não faz diferença? Se eu fosse sangue ruim você me amaria do mesmo jeito?

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico:

- do que você está falando? Você tem sangue puro e pronto - disse, puxando-a e abraçando-a.

Julie abraçou-o de volta, percebendo que não havia jeito. Ficar com ele e com o bebê seria impossível. Aquela mentira não ia durar tanto, e ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com a criança caso ela viesse à tona. Sentiu o Coração de Malfoy bater perto dela quando algo em sua barriga se mexeu. "Eu sei", ela pensou, "também vou sentir falta dele..."

Alguns meses se passaram desde aquela noite e Malfoy não regressou. Julie e Alicia, nesse meio tempo, tiveram algum trabalho para esconder a modificação do corpo de Julie. Entre feitiços e poções, elas conseguiram esconder de todos. Apesar disso, a barriga de Julie crescia cada vez mais rápida. Julie tivera o cuidado de contar quantos dias de gravidez tinha, para arranjar alguma desculpa para se ausentar de Hogwarts quando chegasse na hora do parto. Mas essa não era a maior preocupação de Julie.

Quando Alicia contou para Julie que a gestação de um bruxo dura apenas 7 meses, ela começou a quebrar a cabeça com a mesma questão durante dias: e se seu bebê não nascesse bruxo? Se ele fosse um abortado? Mais uma razão para fugir antes de Draco voltar... Mas ela sentia tanta saudade dele, sonhava com ele toda noite, pensava nele sempre que fazia tricô na madrugada, contemplando as estrelas na torre de astronomia.

Em uma dessas noites, ela tricotava tranquilamente quando pareceu ouvir um ruído. Parou de fazer o tricô, tentando escutar qualquer coisa. Resolveu que já era hora de dormir, ultimamente sua barriga tinha um tamanho considerável, o que a deixava cansada rapidamente. Pensou que talvez fosse Dobby, o elfo doméstico tão simpático que de vez em quando aparecia na sala comunal pra lhe dar algo de comer e lhe contar histórias sobre Harry Potter. Para Julie, assim como para muitos outros nascidos trouxas, Harry Potter era uma esperança. Julie gostava de ouvir Dobby falar dele, (apesar de acreditar que o elfo ás vezes exagerava... e muito!) sobre algumas das enrascadas que ele e seus amigos acabaram se metendo.

Levantou-se, juntando suas coisas na mochila que estava ao seu lado e colocando-a nas costas, pronta pra descer as escadas. Olhou para trás, conferiu se não tinha esquecido nada, mas quando voltou a olhar para frente se deparou com uma cena assustadora.

Draco estava parado ao pé da escada, seu rosto cheio de cortes, com uma expressão séria e furiosa que dizia a Julie que algo estava muito errado. Ela ficou sem reação, dando graças a Deus pela capa que Alicia costumava enrolar para disfarçar a barriga dela ainda estar funcionando.

- Não se esqueceu de me contar algo não, meu amor? – ele disse, naquela voz fria e arrepiante.

E agora? Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava falando do bebê ao da grande mentira. Ainda assim, se fez de desentendida:

- Contar o que, Draco? O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – ela tentou desviar o assunto.

- Apenas uma visita desagradável na mansão – ele respondeu, com um tom ameaçador, caminhando na direção dela – Mas você devia estar mais preocupada com seu irmão, não?

Ele agora estava em sua frente. Havia algo de loucura no modo em que ele olhava para ela, uma mistura forte de ressentimento e ódio. Julie, aquela altura, sabia que tudo estava perdido e não pode deixar de sentir uma dor no peito por causa da expressão dele.

- Como assim Draco? – ela respondeu numa voz dolorida, as lágrimas ameaçando sair.

Ele chegou mais perto, pousou sua mão no rosto dela, acariciando de leve. Ela estremeceu, temendo que a qualquer momento ele explodisse. Segurava a varinha no bolso das vestes, esperando qualquer coisa. Mesmo que ele esteja furioso, ela pensou, não posso deixar que nada aconteça com esse bebê.

- Só me responda uma coisa, Trigger – ele disse, sua voz agora com um tom mais ameaçador ainda – Qual é o nome do seu irmão?

***


	15. Capítulo 14

- Porque você está me perguntando isso, Draco? – Julie Davis apertava sua varinha, tentando escolher algum feitiço que pudesse fazê-la escapar de lá, sem machucá-lo.

- Por que, não posso perguntar?

E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele puxou-a, beijando. Ela teria ficado feliz de beijá-lo depois de tanto tempo longe se ele não parecesse querer dominá-la. Ele pressionava seus lábios contra os dela, machucando. Puxava seu corpo para junto dele tão forte que parecia que ia quebrar sua coluna. Julie entrou em pânico, empurrando-o:

- Draco, pare! O que há de errado com você?

Ele se descontrolou:

- Você é filha dos Trigger, certo? – ele segurava o cabelo dela, falando como um louco – Não tem como você ser uma sangue ruim!

- Para! – Julie empurrou com toda sua força, fazendo-o recuar dois passos. – Tudo bem, vou contar a verdade.

Ele ficou pálido, mais pálido do que era possível com sua pele branca.

-O quê?

- Eu não queria mentir – as lágrimas saiam inevitáveis – Naquele dia em que você me confundiu com essa garota, e-eu juro que ia desfazer o mal entendido, mas acontece que as circunstâncias me levaram a continuar a mentira. Se eu soubesse que iria me apaixonar assim, eu nunca teria mentido pra você!Eu não quero te machucar Draco...

A expressão de ódio de Draco foi assustadora para ela, mas Julie já tinha se preparado. Draco puxou a varinha, mas antes que seu feitiço chegasse a atingir Julie, ela já tinha gritado "Protego!" e fez com que até mesmo ela tropeçasse e caísse, de tão forte que o escudo foi.

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVEU A MENTIR PARA MIM! - bradou Draco, furioso – Sua...

- Sim, eu sou uma sangue ruim! – ela gritou ainda em lágrimas – Mas isso não significa que eu não possa te amar como eu amo. Aliás, isso nunca significou nada, Draco.

- Não se atreva a me falar de sentimentos! – ele disse, num tom ameaçador - Eu tenho vergonha de você. Nem ao menos sei quem é você, qual é o seu verdadeiro nome. Está tudo acabado. Nunca mais diga uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu para ninguém. Seria uma vergonha se essa história se espalhasse.

Julie ergueu a cabeça, o vendo virar as costas e sair com as lágrimas rolando. Ainda apontava a varinha, segurando o escudo. Respondeu "eu sou Julie Davis" num tom que ela não tinha certeza se ele ouviu.

Sabia que talvez, com o tempo, pudesse convencê-lo que ela realmente o amava. Sabia que ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito, e que se tivesse talvez a teria perdoado. Mas não queria mais discutir. As lágrimas não a deixavam pensar direito e seu bebê mexia desconfortavelmente, inquieto. De repente, ela sentiu uma dor aguda em seu útero. Foi tão forte que se ajoelhou, não agüentando a dor.

Draco ouviu o barulho do baque e virou-se, olhando ela se contorcer de dor. Ficou paralisado, sem entender nada.

Julie suava, tentando pensar como despistá-lo. Lembrou-se de uma criatura que poderia estar lá se ela chamasse. Sua voz ecoou pela torre, chamando "Dobby! Dobby!", mas ele não poderia ir. Já não estava mais na cozinha, nem nesse mundo.

Malfoy saiu do seu estado de estupor, correndo para o lado dela. Por um momento, temeu tê-la machucado com sua magia involuntária. Sentou-se junto a ela, tentando fazê-la abrir os olhos.

- Acorde garota! O que há de errado com você?

Julie abriu os olhos sentindo a dor passar, mas ao mesmo tempo o sangue lhe escorria pelas pernas.

- Vai... Embora... – ela pediu lentamente, sabendo que a qualquer momento ele poderia perceber que sua barriga estava maior do que deveria estar.

Mas Draco não deu ouvidos, e a levantou, colocando-a no colo para levá-la pra enfermaria. Só ai que pode ver o sangue derramando.

Mais tarde na ala hospitalar, o dia já havia amanhecido e Julie dormia ainda na cama da enfermaria. Acordou devagar, cansada por causa da quantidade se sangue que havia perdido noite passada.

Esperava ver Draco, mas não havia ninguém do lado de sua cama. Ouviu uma discussão na sala de madame Pomfrey, na qual ela distinguiu a voz de Alicia e madame Pomfrey.

-... E terei que informar os pais dela! – madame Pomfrey dizia, indignada.

- ela é órfã, senhora. –alicia dizia, com um tom conformado.

- Tudo bem. Então me diga quem é o pai dessa criança!

- Não posso senhora, me desculpe. Se ela quiser lhe contar, ela vai. Agora me diga, o que há de errado com ela?

- Desculpe menina, mas só posso falar com o guardião dela.

- Eu sou sua guardiã! – Alicia dizia frustrada – Não há ninguém que se preocupe mais...

Mas parou ao ver que ela já estava acordada.

-Julie! – Alicia veio ao seu encontro – Como você está?

Julie tentou sorriu para a amiga. -Estou melhor, Alicia. – e virou-se para madame Pomfrey: - o que há de errado com meu bebê?

Madame Pomfrey olhou-a com tristeza.

- ô menina, você parece tão cansada... Depois nós conversamos. Agora você têm que repousar.

Julie puxou a manga das vestes de madame Pomfrey quando ela ia se retirando e disse:

- Não posso descansar enquanto a senhora não me dizer o que há de errado com meu bebê.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou. – Tudo bem, mas você tem que me prometer que descansará depois disso - respondeu.

- Prometo - ela disse, com uma voz fraca.

- Trigger, esse sangue todo... Não é do seu bebê, é seu! Você deveria ter feito um pré-natal, senhorita! Mesmo nas suas circunstâncias...

- tá, mas o que isso quer dizer? - Julie tentou ignorar o conselho tardio – Meu bebê corre perigo?

- Não, não – Madame Pomfrey consertou – Mas você precisa repousar até o parto. Você tem uma condição delicada, que não acontece muito no mundo bruxo. Como vou explicar... É como se a magia do seu bebê e a sua não fossem compatíveis. Em situação de grande estresse a magia do seu bebê não pode ser controlada, e nem a sua, por isso ocorre esse sangramento.

Julie suspirou aliviada. Seu bebê ia ficar bem, e era só aquilo que importava no momento.

Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Julie, embaraçada:

- Já que a... Enfim, já que tudo foi feito, a senhorita não gostaria de saber o sexo do seu bebê? – perguntou.

Julie sorriu um sorriso tímido. – É uma menina.

- Como você sabe? – exclamou alicia, interrompendo a conversa.

Mas Julie já havia caído no sono de novo.

***


	16. Capítulo 15

Draco andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto nas masmorras. Tudo aquilo que presenciara na torre não poderia ser verdade. Aquela barriga... Não era possível. Mas ele sabia que era.

Parar para pensar nisso deixava-o com uma sensação estranha. Um filho... Mas sua ira não o deixava ficar feliz com isso. Seu ódio era tão grande, assim como seu orgulho, que ele resolveu ignorar o que descobriu. "não é meu filho!" ele pensava revoltado. "meu filho será um puro sangue! Não o filho de uma mentirosa, sangue-ruim."

Tentava ignorar a verdade que estava na sua frente. No fundo sabia muito bem que era seu filho, e que ele ainda a amava. Mas o ódio, aliado ao seu orgulho, foi o maior erro que ele pode cometer com a Julie.

Os dias se passaram, virando meses. Draco Malfoy sentia falta de Julie, e transformava essa falta em agressividade. Nunca fora tão cruel em Hogwarts. Quando soube que o cofre de Gringotes fora assaltado por Potter, ficou ainda mais decidido a acabar com ele.

A noite da invasão de Voldemort fora uma noite agradável no começo. Julie estava conversando com Alicia, deitada na cama, assim como estava já havia alguns meses. Sua barriga estava enorme, e madame Pomfrey dizia que a qualquer momento serio "o momento" e fazia questão que Julie passasse as noites na ala hospitalar.

Naquela noite madame Pomfrey entrou no aposento em polvorosa. Acabara de ouvir que Potter havia invadido o castelo e que Snape havia fugido do castelo. Virou-se para Julie:

- Nem pense em sair daqui essa noite mocinha! – e correu para seu escritório, preocupada.

Alicia e Julie se entreolharam. Alicia sentia que aquela noite não seria uma noite normal, e que ela deveria se preparar.

- Julie, não saia daqui, vou buscar algumas coisas na sala comunal.

Julie viu sua amiga sair. Depois viu madame Pomfrey sair apressada. O clima ficava cada vez mais pesado e Julie sentia isso como ninguém mais. Pouco depois madame Pomfrey voltou, junto com Alicia, as duas com olhares de alerta. Alicia comentou qualquer coisa sobre a bagunça que estava a sala comunal da corvinal.

Madame Pomfrey disse, ajudando Julie a se levantar: - Há uma confusão no castelo, Professora Macgonagall pediu para que todos se reunissem no salão principal.

Julie se preparou, não se esquecendo de esconder sua barriga e logo as três estavam juntas no salão principal, escutando a Professora declarar:

-... a evacuação será supervisionada pelo senhor filch e por madame Pomfrey. Monitores, quando eu der a ordem, vocês organizarão os alunos de suas casas e os levarão enfileirados, ao lugar da retirada.

Julie não escutava direito o que a professora dizia, pois localizara Malfoy sentando na mesa da sonserina, com uma expressão de desdém.

Um aluno, que Julie não fazia idéia de quem era, perguntou:

- E se eu quiser ficar para lutar?

Macgonagall respondeu, depois dos aplausos:

- Se você for maior de idade, pode ficar.

- E as nossas coisas? – Alicia perguntou. – Nossos malões, nossas corujas?

A professora respondeu algo sobre a importância de sair rápido sem se preocupar com essas coisas.

Alicia se virou para Julie:

- Tenho que correr para a sala comunal agora – ela declarou – Prometa que você vai sair daqui? Eu realmente preciso ir lá.

- Tudo bem, Alicia. –ela respondeu, com um aperto no coração. Não queria mentir para sua amiga e quase irmã, mas sabia que não poderia deixar o castelo enquanto Malfoy estivesse nele. Alicia ia saindo, quando Julie a chamou de volta:

- Alicia?

- Diga.

- Você sabe que eu te amo né? – Julie tentou dizer sem transparecer medo.

Alicia sorriu. – Também te amo amiga – e as duas se abraçaram.

Alicia saiu ligeiramente do salão, chegando no saguão do castelo para depois subir as escadarias.

Julie atravessou a massa de pessoas para chegar à mesa da sonserina, que estava praticamente vazia, exceto por um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

- Draco! – ela chamou – preciso falar com você.

Draco estava sentado com Crabbe e Goyle, rindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Quem é você? – ele respondeu grosseiramente.

- Julie Davis – ela respondeu corajosamente – Não venha me dizer que nós não temos nada a conversar, porque nós temos! – completou, com um olhar inquisidor.

Malfoy fechou a cara, contrariado. Levantou-se, dizendo para os dois brutamontes:

- Vão na frente, eu já alcanço vocês.

Eles saíram, e assim que estavam fora de vista, ele a pegou pelo braço, arrastando para fora do salão.

- O que é isso? Você está me machucando! Me solta! – ela lutava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Deveria ter ido com madame Pomfrey, pra fora daqui.

- Não! Eu sei muito bem o que você planeja fazer, e eu não vou deixar você se machucar mais ainda. – ela se soltou.

- Isso não é problema seu garota! – disse ameaçador – Vá embora daqui e me deixe em paz.

- Draco, não faça isso de novo... Essa luta não é sua há muito tempo! Lembre-se do que Dumbledore te disse.

Ele responder até ouvir uma voz ressoar pelo salão, uma voz familiar para ele que vinha das paredes do castelo.

"_Sei que estão se preparando para lutar"_

Julie ouviu algumas garotas gritarem. Seu sangue gelou. Tinha que tirar Draco e Alicia dali o mais depressa possível.

"_Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico"_

Ouvir a palavra sangue fez Julie estremecer involuntariamente, assim como levar sua mão à barriga disfarçada, o que não passou despercebido por Draco.

"_Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até meia-noite."_

Julie virou-se para Draco, ainda um pouco amedrontada. Draco sentia sua marca negra arder.

- Vá embora. – ele disse pela última vez e saiu do salão.

Julie não conseguiu alcançá-lo porque uma multidão cercava o garoto com a cicatriz na testa, impedindo que os alunos da sonserina alcançassem-no. Se ela não estivesse com o coração em pedaços só com a idéia de ver Draco lutando nessa batalha e se o incômodo que ela sentia em suas costas não fosse tão grande, ela com certeza teria lutado nessa batalha. Mas infelizmente ela tinha muitas coisas importantes para proteger.

Tentar vencer uma multidão com uma barriga enorme, ainda que ela tivesse escondida, não era uma boa idéia. Quando ela conseguiu sair do salão, perdeu ele de vista. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo culpa de quando Alicia voltasse para o salão e não a encontrasse. "ela vai ficar bem" se convenceu, "ela vai embora daqui, vai achar que eu já fui também"

Julie saiu do castelo, tentando desesperadamente enxergar algo na escuridão. Embrenhava-se cada vez mais para fora do castelo, até perceber que estava em hogsmeade. Só então se lembrou da sua varinha, murmurando "Lumus!" enquanto procurava por ele, desejando que ele não tivesse encontrado aquelas pessoas.

Mas o que ela encontrou não foi aquele garoto bonito com os cabelos quase branco de tão loiro, com aquele sorriso tímido de alguém que não sabia como sorrir, mas mesmo assim tentava. Foi alguém com o sorriso cruel, que tentara atrair sua amiga para você-sabe-quem de formas cruéis.

Amico deu um sorrisinho de triunfo:

- Olha só quem veio nos visitar, Draco...

***


	17. Capítulo 16

Draco ficou sem fôlego. Quando Amico apontou a varinha para Julie, sua reação foi involuntária: pegou sua própria varinha e apontou para ele, dizendo num tom ameaçador:

- O que você pensa estar fazendo?

Amico fechou a cara, numa expressão cruel.

- Só ia estuporá-la para levar ela para o lord das trevas. O que você pensa estar fazendo?

Malfoy ergueu a cabeça, sem se deixar intimidar, ainda com a varinha erguida:

- Levá-la para o lord das trevas? Ela é uma mera estudante, não faz sentido in...

- O lord quer ter certeza de que todos os estudantes...

- Não interessa! - Draco interrompeu bruscamente – tenho certeza de que lord das trevas não tem tempo a perder com isso. – virou-se para ela – Vá embora!

Quando os olhares dos dois se tocaram, ela pode sentir o medo que emanava dele. Draco desejava a todo custo deixar ela longe de Voldemort. Julie tremia, mais de medo do que de frio. Antes que pudesse decidir se deixava Draco ou ia embora para salvar seu bebê, surgiu outra figura com o capuz escuro, que Julie não conseguiu ver quem era:

- O lord está esperando por vocês – ele encarou Julie – Todos vocês.

Amico exibiu um sorriso de triunfo. Virou-se para acompanhar a figura de capuz escuro, o que Draco também fez, puxando a mão dela muito a contragosto. Eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo. Draco percebeu que ela tremia mais do que nunca, e ele apertava sua mão, tentando dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Julie queria falar com ele, mas temia ser ouvida pelos outros. Encontrou a oportunidade quando eles passavam pela porta da casa dos gritos. Puxou-o e disse a ele, o mais baixo que pode:

- Não importa o que aconteça, salve o bebê! Você me deve essa!

Draco não pôde responder nada, pois eles já haviam chegado à sala em que você-sabe-quem estava sentado de costas numa poltrona puída da casa dos gritos. Julie se encolheu quando entrou na sala: estava cheia de comensais da morte. Parecia que estavam esperando algo, porque alguns estavam sentados, outros rodavam em círculos e outros cruzavam os braços.

Ela segurou o grito quando encarou a feição de Voldemort, aquelas fendas no lugar do nariz. Por instinto se virou para a saída, mas Amico, percebendo sua intenção agarrou seu braço e a arrastou para frente de Voldemort.

- Ora, ora – disse a voz fria de Voldemort, o que fez Julie se arrepiar de medo – temos uma convidada hoje.

Julie encarava aquele rosto assustador. Qualquer que fosse o fim dela, ela não ia deixar que seu bebê fosse junto. O incômodo em suas costas agora se transformara em contrações. Mas ela ignorava o melhor que podia. Tinha que pensar em um jeito de sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Diga, o que a traz aqui? – a voz fria perguntou.

- Ela estava espionando, lord – Amico interrompeu – Pronta para denunciar nossa posição.

- Não é verdade! - Julie conseguiu falar – eu estava indo embora!

- Embora por quê? – Voldemort perguntou – por acaso não pretende se unir a sua causa, Trigger?

Julie tentou pensar numa desculpa, mas não foi preciso. Um comensal da morte que ela não soube dizer quem a interrompeu:

- Trigger? Mas Lúcio me contou que a filha dos Trigger voltou para França há muito tempo – ele exibiu um sorrisinho maldoso – essa aí é a impostora, lord!

Julie, quer apertava sua varinha embaixo dos panos que escondia sua barriga tremeu, tentando pensar num jeito de escapar dos comensais para chegar à porta.

- Posso saber por que você não tirou a varinha dela, Draco? – Voldemort sibilou.

De repente, Amico avançou para ela, retirando sua varinha tão forte que fez com que os panos especiais caíssem junto com ela ao chão, revelando a todos sua gravidez. Um suspiro de surpresa pode ser ouvido na sala, e Julie pode perceber Draco tirar sua varinha do bolso.

- Draco? – repetiu Voldemort.

- Eu... Ela... Ela é inofensiva, lord.

Voldemort encarava Draco, e depois passou a encará-la. Ela sentia que ele estava procurando alguma coisa no olhar dela. O que quer que ele estivesse procurando, encontrou.

- Não sabia que você tinha atração por sangues-ruins, Draco.

Alguns comensais zombaram, outros riram, entendendo a situação.

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha, pronto para matá-la.

- Não! – gritou Draco – Por favor, lord – ele tentou corrigir. Sua voz tremia

Voldemort a encarou de novo.

- Devo entender que está gostando dessa sangue-ruim, Draco?

- Não – dessa vez sua voz saiu um pouco mais firme – Mas o bebê tem sangue mágico, senhor. – ele disse, rezando para que Voldemort caísse nessa.

- Hm... – Voldemort pensou por um tempo - então quer que ela viva só por causa da criança?

- Sim, claro – ele tentou mentir o melhor que pode, não tendo coragem de olhar para ela – Afinal, tem o meu sangue mágico, lord.

Voldemort pensou por alguns instantes. Depois voltou a falar com sua voz cruel:

- Façamos um trato, Malfoy. Você entra no castelo e faz um favor para mim, assim posso reconsiderar seu pedido.

Draco estava suando frio:

- Que favor, lord?

- Encontre Harry Potter na sala precisa e traga o diadema de Ravenclaw que me pertence. Mas a peça deve estar inteira, entendeu Draco? Vá com Crabbe e Goyle.

Draco hesitou. Deixá-la sozinha com aquele bando de comensais não era uma boa idéia.

- Alguma pergunta Draco? – Voldemort disse

- Nenhuma senhor. – Draco respondeu, acenando para Crabbe e Goyle do outro lado da sala, e os três deixaram a sala.

O silêncio imperou na sala. Voldemort o quebrou, ordenando:

- Suma com essa sangue ruim daqui. Mas tragam o bebê quando tiverem terminado.

***


	18. Capítulo 17

Draco Malfoy estava desorientado no corredor de Hogwarts. Ainda não podia acreditar que Crabbe estava morto.

-C-Crabbe... C-Crabbe – era só o que ele tinha consciência agora.

- Ele está morto – disse Weasley, seco.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso, as imagens de Crabbe vinham em sua mente. Ficou parado no corredor sem saber por quanto tempo, escutando a conversa de Potter com os outros. Despertou quando ouviu o barulho da batalha no castelo. Tinha que voltar para a casa dos gritos e tentar salvar Julie. Sua última imagem dela, pálida e suando frio, fez com que ele estremecesse só de pensar com quem ela estava.

Levantou-se, esquecendo de Goyle sentado no corredor e correu para a direção oposta a de Potter. Passou por muitos corredores tentando encontrar a saída, mas naquele momento não conseguia pensar direito. Ia correndo por outro corredor vazio quando topou com algo leve, mas que parecia tão desorientado quanto ele.

Quando a garota loira se compôs e olhou para o seu obstáculo não pareceu acreditar quem era.

- Alicia? – foi tudo que Draco conseguiu dizer, pois no momento em que ela se recompôs desferiu-lhe um muro certeiro no rosto que o fez cambalear para trás.

Ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele se virou tentando perguntar algo, mas a garota já estava preparada para desferir outro golpe em seu rosto que ele oportunamente se desviou e pegou sua varinha logo em seguida.

Alicia, vendo a varinha de Draco apontada para ela resolveu parar e fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Como você pode fazer isso?- sua voz tremia de raiva – Eu sabia que você era estúpido, mas não ao ponto de entregá-la aos comensais da morte. – algumas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela – ELES VÃO MATAR ELA E O BEBÊ SEU IDIOTA!!! –ela gritou tão alto que o barulho da batalha lá fora foi esquecido por um momento.

Draco ficou rígido, ainda apontando a varinha para ela. Não queria admitir, mas era totalmente a verdade. Ele deveria ter feito algo, devia tê-la prendido no castelo. Ou então...

- E onde você estava garota? – sua voz também tremia – Por que não a segurou?

-Acha que ia adiantar? – ela deu um riso sarcástico. –Mesmo por que eu só voltei porque achei que ia precisar disso. – ela pareceu insegura, mexendo em uma bolsa que carregava.

Draco não entendeu o que ela quis dizer e nem queria entender. Guardou sua varinha e disse: "Eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Tenho que ir, não tenho tempo para ficar aqui discutindo com você" E sai pelos corredores, agora muito mais consciente de onde precisava ir.

Correu pelos corredores e ao chegar onde a batalha estava a mil não teve dúvidas: seu lado com certeza não era do lado de Potter, mas também jamais voltaria a ser dos possíveis carrascos de Julie. Começou a atacar os encapuzados que vinham pela frente, sem ter certeza de quem era, pois alguns estavam totalmente sem a capa e outros cobertos. Estava no alto da escadaria, tentando explicar para os outros que estava ao lado deles e tentando passar pelo comensal da morte que lutava com ele para chegar a casa dos gritos. Ele sabia que ela estaria lá, viva... Ela tinha que estar viva.

Chegou até a sorrir quando viu que o comensal da morte caiu desacordado no chão, sem alguma razão aparente, mas depois sentiu um segundo murro no rosto. Caiu em cima do comensal da morte desacordado.

- E essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filho-da-mãe de duas caras! – ele ouviu Weasley berrar por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Draco logo depois se recompôs, tirando o capuz do comensal. Era Alecto, a irmã de Amico. Ele sabia que os dois raramente se separavam, então ele devia estar em algum lugar por ali. Ele deveria saber onde estava Julie. Draco já não tinha tanta certeza se Voldemort cumpriu a sua parte no acordo. Acertou em cheio quando viu Amico vir em sua direção, tendo percebido sua irmã caída no chão. Um jato de luz vermelha veio na direção de Draco quando Amico gritou furioso "Alecto!". Draco produziu um feitiço escudo e gritou de volta:

- Onde está ela?

Amico jogou outro feitiço que por pouco não atingiu Draco, que correu para se esconder atrás de uma armadura. Ele riu sarcástico e respondeu, junto com outro feitiço:

- Provavelmente já deve ter feito a travessia final.

Nada se compara com a fúria que Malfoy sentiu naquela hora. Saiu de trás da armadura berrando o mais alto que podia:

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Mas Amico se desviou do feitiço e pôs-se a correr para fora do castelo.

A voz de Voldemort mais uma vez soava pelos corredores de Hogwarts:

- Vocês lutaram – dizia a voz horripilante – valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico é uma perda e um desperdício.

Voldemort continuava a dizer, e à medida que ia falando, os comensais da morte iam batendo em retirada. Mas Draco já não ouvia o que as paredes falavam. Já não conseguia ouvir o silêncio que ia se estabelecendo à medida que o castelo ia se esvaziando de comensais. Desabou no corredor, sentindo que suas pernas não conseguiam mais suportar seu peso. Não conseguia ouvir as pessoas chorando pelas pessoas mortas, não conseguia ver o movimento das pessoas tentando salvar os feridos. A única coisa que conseguia ver era que Julie não estava com ele. A única coisa que conseguia escutar era que ela não estava ao seu lado rindo daquele jeito doce.

A única coisa que sentia era a dor de saber que ela não estava com ele.

***


	19. Capítulo 18

Alicia Sacudia Draco Malfoy, tentando fazê-lo voltar a si:

- Acorda seu idiota! Nós ainda precisamos salvar sua filha.

Mas Malfoy não parecia escutar. As lágrimas desciam silenciosas pelo seu rosto e mesmo assim ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Sentia que se falasse aquela dor seria mais insuportável ainda.

Alicia, que também tinha o rosto lavado de lágrimas e o cabelo todo sujo de algo que parecia terra, segurou o rosto de Malfoy e o obrigou a olhar para ela.

- Me escuta, pelo amor de Deus. Sua filha ainda está viva, e só você pode salvá-la.

- Filha? – ele conseguiu dizer, por fim – é uma menina?

- idiota! – ela respondeu sorrindo – não sabia?

Draco ficou calado. Sentia as mãos da garota tremerem eu seu rosto.

- De qualquer forma, me escute – ela tirou as mãos de seu rosto, pegou sua bolsa e tirou o objeto que ela tanto valorizava – Você tem que fazer isso. Eu não posso.

E deu a ele uma pequena ampulheta. Ele olhou aquilo, tentando entender porque diabos ela lhe daria uma ampulheta numa hora como aquela.

- É um vira-tempo – ela suspirou como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio para uma criança de cinco anos – Você precisa voltar e descobrir onde está o bebê.

Draco continuou sentado no corredor apinhado de feridos, sem entender direito.

- Achei que todos os vira-tempo tivessem sido destruídos no departamento de mistérios.

- E foram – ela respondeu, dando um sorrisinho forçado – esse aqui pertence a minha família, uma das vantagens de se nascer em uma família que inventou o vira-tempo a mil anos atrás... Você sempre tem algum sobrando.

- Agora – ela continuou - Levante-se, preciso te mostrar onde ela está... Para que possa procurá-la quando voltar.

Ele se levantou. – Você sabe onde ela está?

- Sei – sua voz tremeu – Sei onde está o corpo.

Ela saiu decidida em direção ao saguão de entrada. Parou quando viu que ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- Vamos logo! – ela gritou de onde estava - Não sei o quanto essa trégua vai durar, temos que nos apressar!

Corpo? Como assim corpo? Não era um corpo, era ela, Julie, a garota que ele sempre... Amou!

Draco levantou-se e a seguiu, e enquanto iam andando pelos gramados do castelo ele parou abruptamente, percebendo o que realmente estava prestes a ver...

- Eu não posso fazer isso – ofegou Draco – Não vou suportar, sinceramente, você deve voltar e...

- Eu já disse que não posso! – a garota parecia prestes a perder o controle – Das poucas vezes que eu voltei, foi um desastre, minha mãe me proibiu terminantemente de usar o vira-tempo, se ela ficar sabendo que eu afanei esse nem sei o que poderia acontecer... Mas foi por uma boa causa.

Alicia parou, escutando o silencio da floresta negra que estava próximo a eles. De repente, ela rompeu em um choro convulsivo, falando aos soluços:

- Se... Se... Eu não ti-tivesse voltado, poderia t-ter impedido ela d-de ir atrás de v-você... Eu d-devia saber q-que ela não ia me e-escutar!

E pôs-se a chorar, um choro sentido que continha muita dor pela perda de sua quase irmã.Draco a observou, sem poder fazer nada. Sentia-se tão culpado por tudo aquilo que nem chorar ele conseguiria.

- Vamos logo – ele a empurrou pela floresta – Me mostre logo onde está ela... Ainda tenho um bebê para salvar, certo?

Alicia conteve o choro, guiando-o pela floresta. Draco achou difícil decorar o caminho, mas devido às circunstâncias, teve certeza de que encontraria o caminho quando chegasse a hora.

Depois de se embrenharem um tanto fundo pela floresta, Draco começou a notar sinais de luta. Alguns galhos quebrados, o mato aberto à força. Quando finalmente chegaram aonde o corpo jazia, Draco sentiu uma dor tão grande que o fez se perguntar por que o mundo ainda existia.

O corpo de Julie estava deitado em cima de uma pedra grande, e se não fosse pela quantidade de sangue nela, ele poderia jurar que ela estava dormindo.

Sua pele estava muito mais pálida como Draco nunca vira antes. O sangue saía por entre as suas pernas, gotejando o mato em volta. Manchava suas coxas completamente, deixando-as invisíveis por causa da noite escuras. Usava um manto que batia em seus joelhos, e Draco se perguntou porque ela estava com as roupas diferentes. Seus braços e antebraços continham um pouco de sangue também, mas era apenas uma quantidade pequena que indicava que ela havia segurado algo em seus braços que tinha sangue também... O seu bebê.

Malfoy estava tão chocado que não conseguia chegar perto do corpo. Passou as mãos no cabelo, desesperado, enquanto Alicia segurava Julie nos braços, chorando mais ainda.

Alicia se assustou quando Draco veio bruscamente ao seu encontro, dizendo com uma voz distante:

- Onde está o vira-tempo?

Alicia voltou a pegar a pequena ampulheta da bolsa e antes de entregar a ele disse:

- Só há uma regra: não pode ser visto por você mesmo e nem por ninguém que saiba onde você estava.

- Tudo bem – sua voz estava tremendo de fúria – Só preciso matar quem fez isso a ela.

Alicia suspirou.

- Draco, eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas é provável que ela não tenha sido assassinada. – ela segurou o choro, e continuou – Madame Pomfrey me disse que isso poderia acontecer... Durante o parto.

- Isso o que? – ele tentava se controlar

- Hemorragia... Talvez se ela tivesse tomado um daqueles anticoagulantes não teria sido...

- Onde está? – Draco a interrompeu.

- Na ala hospitalar, mas é provável que lá esteja... – ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Draco já estava correndo rumo ao castelo.

***


	20. Capítulo 19

Julie Davis suava frio ao mesmo tempo em que respirava rápido. Duas mãos puxavam seu braço para a floresta, mas ela não conseguia ter noção por aonde ela ia. As contrações eram tão fortes que já não dava mais para ignorá-las. Por mais que ela tentasse segurar os gemidos, elas vinham cada vez mais fortes. Por fim, Amico e o outro comensal da morte alto e desengonçado que Julie não saberia dizer quem era. Ela pensou, e com razão, que já estavam muito fundo na floresta: o barulho da batalha estava tão distante que ela não saberia dizer se tivesse acabado.

Eles pararam, jogando-a no chão. Ela não tinha certeza do porque ele querer levá-la a um lugar tão perigoso e deserto como a floresta, mas sabia que boa coisa não era. Mas ainda conseguia raciocinar devido ao acordo feito: enquanto ela estivesse com seu bebê, morta ela não estaria.

Amico virou-se para ela, sacando sua varinha e dizendo, meio ofegante:

- Agora... Você tem algumas informações que me interessam mocinha. – ele deu um sorriso cruel, que fez Julie estremecer.

Então ela tinha algo que ele queria. Ela não estava certa se era uma boa coisa. Mas se tinha algo dela que ele queria, ela não morreria até que ele obtivesse. Trincou os dentes quando veio outra contração e deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

- Ela está em trabalho de parto! - disse o outro comensal da morte com medo – Acho que vou vomitar!

Além da água que já havia descido, por entre as pernas de Julie começava a descer sangue, e ela sabia que não era normal, pois se sentia cada vez mais fraca.

- Cala a boca! –gritou Amico para o comensal. Virou-se para Julie:

- Me diga mocinha, aonde sua amiga mora?

Então era isso! Ele queria saber onde Alicia morava. Ela e a família estavam protegidas pelo feitiço Fidelius, mas ela não era a Fiel do Segredo. Só pode entrar em sua casa por causa da própria Alicia.

- Eu não sei – ela disse ofegante.

- Será que vou ter que abrir a sua boca? – ele ameaçou, apontando a varinha.

- O que você quer com ela? – ela conseguiu responder.

- Nada que te interesse – ele respondeu amargurado – ninguém me despreza assim e fica por isso mesmo... Além do mais, acredito que a família dela tem um segredo que o Lord das Trevas cobiça, de certo modo.

Julie Trincou os dentes para não gemer e não conseguiu responder nada. O que ele quis dizer com "ser desprezado?"

- Diga! – ele berrou – Onde ela mora?

- Eu não sei! – ela conseguiu gritar de volta – e mesmo se soubesse não diria!

Os olhos de Amico soltaram faíscas. Ele apontou a varinha para Julie e disse, sem nenhum pudor:

- Crucio!

Os berros de Julie cortaram a noite silenciosa daquela parte da floresta. Ela, além de sentir a dor excruciante nela mesma, sentiu seu bebê contrair-se, apesar dela fazer de tudo para que ele não sentisse aquilo...

O comensal da morte ficou pálido, olhando de Julie para Amico. Quando ele acabou, voltou a perguntar:

-Onde está a casa de Alicia?

Julie já não conseguia falar mais nada. Deitada no chão frio sentia seu corpo expulsar a criança cada vez mais. O comensal da morte, vendo a situação, foi ajudá-la, exclamando assustado:

- Vai nascer!

Dali alguns minutos podia-se ouvir o choro da menina encher o silêncio da floresta. O comensal da morte segurou o bebê banhado de sangue em seus braços, olhando para Amico pedindo instruções.

Julie, que arfava rápido, pedia com a voz baixinha e fraca: "Me dá... ela..."

O comensal da morte, não tendo recebido instruções de Amico, entregou a criança que chorava nos braços da mãe. Mas logo depois Amico gritou:

- Seu idiota! Temos que levar a criança para o Lord das Trevas! Pegue-a e vamos embora daqui.

O comensal virou-se para Julie e arrancou a menina dos seus braços, apesar dos fracos esforços dela de impedi-lo. Amico e o comensal já estavam indo embora quando algo estranho aconteceu. Apesar de fraca, Julie olhava fixamente para o Comensal. Ele parecia sufocar, sem uma razão aparente. Amico ficou sem entender nada, enquanto observava o comensal deixar a criança no chão e tentar respirar, agarrando o próprio pescoço. Amico entendeu que era Julie quem fazia aquilo. Mas como, se nem uma varinha ela tinha consigo? Resolver que não ia esperar para ver. Ficou tão assustado que correu pela floresta.

Quando o comensal da morte finalmente caiu no chão, morto, Julie desfaleceu, jurando que tinha visto um cabelo ali por perto.

Draco Malfoy chegou naquela cena um tempo depois. Observou Amico sair correndo ali perto, querendo ir atrás dele, mas lembrou-se que Julie estava logo ali.

Correu para encontrá-la desmaiada no chão, e criança chorando no chão. Draco pegou-a, olhando pela primeira vez o rostinho de sua filha. Depois de sentir o calor dele, a menina resolveu tirar um cochilo. Ele tirou sua blusa e embrulhou a menina, segurando-a com força e logo depois se virou para Julie, tentando reanimá-la.

- Julie!Julie! – ele gritava, sacudindo-a – Acorde!

Draco sentia a respiração lhe faltar quando ela abriu os olhos e sua expressão ficou tensa.

De repente ele sentiu-se sufocar, ao mesmo tempo em que via os olhos de Julie fora de foco, como se estivesse possuído de fúria. Depois de um tempo ele entendeu que era ela quem estava fazendo aqui. Ele tentava dizer:

- S-sou e-eu! - a voz dele estava sumindo – D-desculpe Ju...

De repente Julie caiu em si. Desviou seus olhos dele e respirou como se estivesse de baixo d água há muito tempo.

Draco tentava voltar a respirar quando ela disse, com a voz fraca:

- É você? Draco...

Ele conjurou um feitiço, deixando a menina que ainda dormia flutuando no ar e sentou-se ao lado de Julie, pegando o pequeno frasco do bolso.

- Sou eu, meu amor. Me desculpe, eu...

- Não... – ela queria dizer que não precisava de desculpas, que ele já tinha aparecido para salvar o bebê e era só isso que importava. Mas estava tão fraca que só conseguiu dizer o "não"

- beba isso – disse ele, despejando o anticoagulante que ela bebeu com certa dificuldade.

Draco percebeu que ela ainda sangrava muito. O sangue que descia manchava a calça de Malfoy, que segurava ela no colo.

Julie tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Draco a interrompeu:

- Não diga nada, meu amor. Vou te tirar daqui agora.

E levantou ela no colo enquanto a menina flutuava tranquilamente atrás dele. Draco tentava achar o caminho de volta quando ela tossiu violentamente e o sangue espirrou de sua boca para o peito nu de Draco.

Ele não pode deixar de conter uma lágrima, repetindo para si mesmo mais que para ela:

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

A certa altura, Julie exclamou baixinho:

- Pare, por favor.

Draco parou, colocando-a em cima de uma pedra grande. Julie olhou-o nos olhos, colocando sua mão com sangue no rosto dele:

- Já é tarde Draco. – ela respirou - Não há mais o que fazer.

- Não diga isso – ele respondeu com raiva - Vou te tirar daqui agora.

- Não vai adiantar –ela tossiu um pouco mais de sangue – A hemorragia não vai parar.

Draco colocou sua mão onde o sangue jorrava, tentando contê-lo.

- Claro que vai amor – sua voz estava esquisita por causa do choro que ele tentava conter – Nós vamos criar a garota juntos.

Julie sorriu com a idéia. Não conseguiu responder nada.

- Me abrace Draco – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Draco a abraçou, sentindo a frieza da pele dela em seu peito nu. Segurava-a com força, tentando aquecê-la.

Quando voltou a olhá-la, ela disse:

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo – ele respondeu às lágrimas, abraçando-a junto ao peito – não importa o seu sangue, sempre te amei.

Ela deu um tímido sorriso e disse por fim:

-Cuide... Marianne...

E deu seu último suspiro. Apesar do grito de dor de Draco Malfoy, Marianne ainda dormia tranqüila, flutuando no ar.

***


	21. Capítulo 20

19 Anos depois

Draco Malfoy caminhava pela estação King´s Cross apinhada de gente. O Trem vermelho de Hogwarts apitava enquanto o pequeno Scorpius, agarrado à mão de seu pai, perguntava:

- Pai, cadê a Anne?

- Ela já vem – respondeu Draco – não vai perder seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Astoria Malfoy virou a cara. Não entendia porque a menina tinha que se intrometer em tudo na vida dela. Virou-se para seu filho:

- Vamos Scorpius, vou te ajudar a escolher um vagão.

O menino visivelmente queria esperar pela irmã, mas não podia recusar a mãe.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Draco – podem ir, espero ela aqui.

Os dois entraram no Trem. Draco já estava impaciente quando viu sua filha acenar para ele e logo depois vir abraçá-lo:

- Como está o melhor pai do mundo?

Draco, de mau-humor, respondeu:

- Marianne Davis Malfoy, onde estava até agora?

- Em casa – a garota respondeu feliz. Seu cabelo era de um loiro muito mais escuro que do pai, mas mesmo assim brilhava com o sol da manhã.

Draco torceu o nariz.

- Ainda te acho muito nova para ter casado com aquele sujeito.

-Olha quem fala – respondeu ela rindo – Na minha idade já estava me concebendo!

Draco ia censurá-la quando sua mulher chegou, e o menino, percebendo a presença da irmã, saiu correndo em sua direção, gritando:

- Anne!

Marianne riu e pegou o irmão no colo, beijando-o.

Astoria pegou o menino de volta e recomendou-o:

- Não se esqueça, não pode andar pelos terrenos de noite.

- Principalmente pela floresta – acrescentou Draco.

- A floresta não é tão perigosa assim – Marianne riu – Se não eu não teria sido concebida lá!

- O que é conceber? – perguntou o menino inocente, enquanto Astoria ficava furiosa com Marianne, não pela primeira vez.

Draco puxou-a para o lado, censurando-a:

- Será que não pode ser razoável?

- Desculpe – ela parou de rir – Mas de qualquer forma sua mulher sempre vai me odiar mesmo... Assim como o vovô.

- Ele não te odeia – respondeu Draco – Ele vai acabar te aceitando assim como sua avó fez.

Marianne sorriu para seu pai, que se encheu de saudade ao ver aquele sorriso tão parecido com o da sua amada Julie Davis.

Fim


End file.
